A Bird's secret
by RoGoExpress
Summary: Raven Aeron considered herself as normal as the next witch until that awful night when she was forced out of her home. Forced to leave her friend and forced to start a whole new life in Hogwarts. Follow Raven as she is faced with different challenges that would determine what path she would chose. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm still getting used to everything. I hope you enjoy even though you're not going to recognize these characters for it's my own OCs. Just bare with me everything would come clear in the next few chapter and the Harry Potter characters would come in the next chapter. This chapter just introduce some of my OCs with a little action and humor. Anyway, less rambling from me and more reading the story for you XD **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ready," I could feel my heart beating with excitement.

"Steady," I could almost feel the wind rushing through my hair as I glanced at my opponent. He was smiling back at me with a firm grasp on his broom.

The only thing that went through my head was; Raven versus Gustav. Girl against Boy. And I was more than ready when I heard him say, "GO!" As I shot through the air like an arrow.

Wind rushing through my long black hair and stinging my eyes as the speed of my broom just got faster and faster.

I could faintly hear a chuckle slightly behind me through all the whistling of the air going past my ears. I quickly took my eyes from the finish line to take a glance behind me at Gustav when I suddenly felt something hitting me in my back and causing me and my broom to go swirling down.

I looked around to see the thing that hit me were still holding onto me around my waist. It was an laughing 18 year old boy, hanging onto me with all his strength.

"You idiot!" I managed to get out as I desperately tried to steady the broom.

I've just had the broom under control when Gustav pulled himself onto the broom behind me, chuckling all the way.

"I thought it's gonna be a clean race this time," I said as we safely touched down on the ground.

"It was. No one got dirty this time," Gustav joked as he fell down on the grass, looking up at the evening sky.

I huffed, lying down next to him with my broom right next to me. The sky was starting to get dark blue with just a few rays of sun lighting it up.

"One day your tricks won't work and I'll finally proof I'm way faster than you," I mumbled as I looked dreamily at the sky.

I always loved the fact that even if I'm thousand miles away from London the sky always stays the same. Through all the traveling the sky has always been my home; no matter where I went I'll always have the sky that I could rely on to never really surprise me.

"I doubt it, Rav. With you being away every year I'll have lots of time to think up my new tricks," Gustav said with a chuckle that warmed me up just by its sound.

Gustav has always been my best and only friend. Growing up I had a lot of trouble making friends, the main reason was all the traveling. Mum always loved to travel and when I was old enough to travel with her we never stopped. It was kind of fun to experience everything first hand and to be able to go to so many places. Every year we would go to one place for the whole year until summer. Summers we returned to our house and home in the little magical village of St. Ottery...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt

Gustav shoving me. "Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Gustav asked with amusement lighting up his warm green eyes.

"No, sorry. What did you say?" I asked, looking at him with a smile, knowing that he's used to me getting lost in my thoughts.

"I asked where you and your Mum are going this year," Gustav said, folding one arm under his head and taking my hand in the other.

His hand were soft and warm around mine and it felt so comfortable just laying here, holding my best friend's hand.

"Mum made plans to go to South Africa. There lives a good friend of my mum's who is a Healer and she agreed to help out for a while..." I said, trading off. My eyes looking at the flock of pigeons flying right above us.

"Oh, that sounds exciting," Gustav said with a bit of hesitation.

It always sucked that after summer was over I had to say goodbye to him for a whole year, where I'd be spending my time in unknown places and he'd spent his year a Hogwarts.

"Yeah, so how was Hogwarts last year?" I asked, turning my head sideways to look at him. His stories was always fun to listen to and sometimes I loath being home schooled, but just to listen to him talking about all his professors and lately the main subject was Harry Potter.

"Oh Merlin, you wouldn't believe. The new DADA professor was a Pink Disaster..." Gustav went on telling me all about how Prof. Umbridge tortured the school with her unbearable rules and the punishments. He also told me what he heard about Harry Potter and his friends breaking into the Ministry of Magic.

"Yeah, I read about that in the Daily Prophet. Mum were highly amused with that, you know she's not so fond of the Ministry," I said, thinking back to the time Mum just started to giggle and it took a few moments for her to calm down and tell my what's up.

"Where is your mum anyway? I'd thought she'd be hunting us down for staying out so late with You-Know-Who around," Gustav said, looking around as if expecting Voldemort to jump out from behind the tree.

"She went to Hogwarts to deliver a Yixiano Volcirus we found in Asia last year," I said, lazily thinking that I should get home before she does.

Gustav sighed as he looked at the sky with a far away glance. "I'm gonna miss Hogwarts."

"Aren't you glad to finally go into training for an Auror?" I asked, knowing Gustav dreamed of becoming an Auror from the day we met. He always spoke of following in his father's footsteps and fighting Dark Wizards at his side.

"I am, it's just that next summer I'd be busy with Auror things and we wouldn't be able to hang out as much," Gustav looked into my eyes with an intensity I've never really saw in his warm eyes before.

"We'll make a plan, we always do," I said, shoving his shoulder playfully. "Speaking of not hanging out, I'd better be off. Merlin only knows what my mum would do if she gets home before me."

A smile spread over Gustav's face again as he stood up, pulling me up with him. Our hands never separated as we got both of our brooms and headed home.

"So how's it going with your mum? I know she's been quite anxious lately," Gustav asked, swinging our hands as we walked.

"Normal as usual. She even insisted on me already packing everything I would need if we need a quick getaway," I said with a frown. "I'll never understand why she's so paranoid."

"My folks are the same... Well, not the quick getaway stuff, but I think they remember how horrible the previous war against You-Know-Who was and they're just scared." Gustav said and I can see by the expression on his face that current times were troubling him a lot.

Ever since that article of Voldemort's return everyone I know where constantly troubled. Mum even wanted to skip coming back for the summer, but after I begged her to come and reminding her that I'd miss spending time with Gustav, she gave in. Now that we are here she always looking over her shoulder and always warding our house, afraid that we would be attacked by Voldemort himself.

I've never been that afraid of Voldemort. I think it's because I never really saw him as a thread to me personally and that there was a very slight chance I would even be here when he starts the war. Mum and I would most likely be is South Africa, sipping on some butterbeer when we read in the newspapers that The Dark Lord is finally defeated.

"I guess," I said, looking down at my feet.

Suddenly I jerked away from Gustav when I heard a very high screaming. I looked at Gustav, knowing that girl-like scream was his. He was pulling off his cloak and throwing it to the ground.

"What the h-" I started as Gustav gave another scream and then I saw what was happening. I looked up to see the giant shadow even in the night lay over us.

It was another flock of birds and looking back at Gustav, who was trying to clean his dark mop of brown hair from the white poop.

I stood still for a moment when I suddenly started to go into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny!" Gustav yelled. Finally being able to get the poop out of his hair and now he was wiping away the other bird dropping that were on his cloak.

All the while, I was holding my sides as it hurt from all the laughter. It's just Gustav's luck to have bird droppings fall on him... Twice.

"I'll better get home before it stains my new cloak," Gustav said, looking at his cloak with a deep frown.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious," I said when I finally stopped my laughing for a moment to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Raven, I'll see ya tomorrow. Alright?" Gustav said, quickly giving me a one armed hug and then he set of running to his house just a block away.

Luckily, we were almost at my house. I walked, feeling my smile just widening as I thought of the look on Gustav's face. And oh Merlin, his scream.

I started snickering silently as I walked up the porch. My smile slowly disappeared as I saw the front door askew and now listening, I could hear movement in the house.

I quietly place my broom against the wall and took out my wand, softly whispering, "Lumos."

The house was dark with the only light was coming from the tip of my wand. I slowly made my way to sound of someone digging through papers.

I stopped right outside the door of the study, seeing light spilling out from under the closed door.

"Mum?" Was all I was able to get out when my voice went in a silent squeak. The sound of the rustling papers stopped and I could hear footsteps coming towards the door.

I held my breath as the door slowly opened. A woman popped her head out of the door, looking at me with alert brown eyes and her long brown hair were standing wild around her face.

"Raven?" The woman said and I let out the breath I was holding with a relieved sigh.

"Merlin, you gave me a scare, Mum." I said with a chuckle as she opened the door wider to let me in.

I extinguished my wand ad I walked in to see the study was messed up with books laying open on the desk and parchment all over the floor.

"Raven, where have you been?" Mum asked, pulling me in a bone crunching hug.

"Gustav and I..." Mum let me go and waved away my excuse. She went to the desk and started throwing out everything in the draws, looking for something.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling fear built up in me. I quickly shoved it away. _You need to concentrate, Raven! No time for fear!_

"I'm looking for a..." Mum traded off as she went to the bookshelves and taking out the books and then throwing them on the desk or sometimes on the floor.

I looked a my mum with horror. These books were some of her greatest possessions. I know you can just fix them with a quick spell, but Mum always handled tell like a sleeping newborn dragon. Gently and always sure not to let any pages rip or get dirty.

I quickly made my way across the room, grabbing Mum's hands to stop her. "Mum, what are you doing?! These are your books!"

"There's no time to explain. Go to get our backpacks!" Mum said, looking into my eyes. I could see in her brown eyes that there were no time for question.

After nodding slightly I left the study, running through the dark hallway and just stopped to throw my door open. The candles in my room lit up upon my entering and I quickly fell down to get the backpack from under my bed, but as I looked under my bed I stopped.

There laying all curled up next to my get-away backpack, was my loving pet, King. It only took a moment to get back into action as I scooped him up and threw the backpack over my shoulder.

"_I'll explain later,_" I quickly said as King hissed in distaste of being woken from his sleep.

I got Mum's backpack from her room and sped down the hallway again and burst into the study just as Mum exclaimed with glee. "I got it!"

"I got everything, Mum," I said walking in, seeing Mum holding something in her hands. It was a fairly thick book that looked quite old and wore out.

Mum flipped through the pages and stopped as she saw what she was looking for. It gleamed in her hand as she took it out of the book.

"What-" I started, but stopped as I heard a big blast.

Mum looked up with alarm. I didn't even have time to figure out that it came from the front door when Mum took her backpack out of my hand and shoving the book quickly into the bag.

"Put on your backpack," Mum quickly ordered as she extinguished the candles in the study.

I softly pulled the backpack on and slid King in my robes' pocket.

The darkness were silent, with the only noises being our soft breathing. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my heartbeat, which was racing in my chest.

The silence drew on and I almost thought that nothing was going to happen when I heard the faint rustling of cloaks and footsteps coming closer. I started to back away into the darkness as I heard the footsteps stopping in front of the study door.

A faint light was shining through from under the closed door and I could see multiple shadows. I could feel my heart starting to beat fast again and this time I could hear the thump in my ears. I held my breath as I slowly raised my wand.

The handle of the door slowly turned and as the door opened the light shown into the room. I could feel the light shining on me as if it were fire burning my very flesh, but I stood still and ready.

"Ah, here you both are," the intruder said and it sounded like a friend finding his other friends while playing hide and seek.

The candles in the study suddenly lit up and the light gave me chance to look at the robed forms, standing in the doorway.

There were three men pointing their wands at us as they walked into the study. From all the stories I heard and articles I read, I knew for a fact that these men were Death Eaters.

"You found us," I said, not quite sure where my courage came from. "Now it's only fair you should go hide and we'll try to find you."

There was a few moments of silence when the middle one started to suddenly laugh. The form on his right also started to laugh, but the one on the left looked at me and it felt like he was looking into my sole. All I could see of him was his eyes, which was just as black as the mask he hid behind.

"I like her. Maybe the Dark Lord will give her to me when he's done with her," the middle one said with clear amusement.

I suddenly remembered Mum was also here as she slowly moved next to me. "I'm only going to give you one warning." Mum said in a voice that held so much power and confidence that it gave me chills. "Leave now and we'll forget this ever happened."

Even though they had masks on I could see their hesitation... Well, the black eyes that were on me from the start didn't flicker or anything. It really felt odd having someone looking at me like that...

The silence were broken when a voice came from the other side of the house. "All clear."

That visibly relaxed the Death Eaters and the middle one took a step forward.

"You're outnumbered, Violet. Finally, I'll have my fun with you," The middle one started towards us when the black eyed one stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"The Dark Lord wants them alive, Avery" He said with a voice as silk. I was caught off guard for a moment, but I was pulled out of my surprise when I felt Mum pushing something in my hand.

My eyes grew wide as her hand retreated and I quickly looked at the men, wondering if they saw her putting something in my hand. They still glared at us so I guess they didn't.

"I wouldn't harm her... That much," the middle one said, Avery, that was his name. He pulled his arm out of the grasp of the other man and raised his wand to my mum.

I didn't even know what I was doing until light shot out of my wand and Avery fell to the ground, stunned.

Before I could smirk at the sight of the fallen robed form, I joined him. I fell to the ground with unbelievable pain going through my body. White-hot knives were piercing into my skin and I knew my head was going to burst anytime with all this pain. Nothing made sense anymore, I didn't even know where I was, the only thing I knew was that I was screaming as hard as I ever had.

It took me a moment to realize that the knives were gone and the pain from my head was only the throbbing pain of a headache. I opened my eyes, seeing light flashing over my head in various colors. I saw four robed forms now with the fifth laying on the ground.

I stood up, knowing Mum needed all the help she can get. I glanced to my side to look at Mum just as a purple light hit her right in the middle of her chest. It all happened so fast, but for some reason I could see everything going around me in slow motion.

The look of surprise on Mum's face. Her hand going to her chest and drawing it back full of a dark liquid, blood. The moment when her knees gave out and she started to grumble to the ground. The sight of her body lying motionless on the ground.

My heart started to thump in my ears again, but this time it wasn't fear... It was rage. The blood rushed to my face as I turned to the three remaining Death Eaters, seeing one of them joined Avery on the ground.

I didn't even raise my wand when a strong force shot out of my me. The robed forms didn't even have time to be surprised as all of them flew against the wall and then falling to the ground motionless.

The time ticked by as I stood still in silence, feeling the anger still burning inside of me. I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my hand and as I lift it I remember Mum placed something in it. My eyes looked at the tiny gleaming gold. It was a plain golden ring and it looked like a man's wedding band...

I was pulled to the ground before I could examine the ring more. I looked up at the form the was now towering over me with his fist risen.

His mask were pulled off somewhere in this whole situation and I could see the face of an middle-aged wizard. His blond hair were all tangled and his yellow teeth were bared.

I braced myself for the force of his fist, but it never came. I looked up in his blue eyes and I saw hesitation.

I didn't have time to consider what this meant when his body was thrown off of mine.

I sat up in alarm and glad that I wasn't pinned anymore. The body of Avery lied motionless next to me again. I turned to see the robed form with the black eyes were standing, his wand raised.

"What-" I started but was cut off as he pulled me to my feet.

"Go!" He said, shoving me towards the door, but I resisted. "Idiot girl! Just GO!"

I pushed back into him. "I'm not leaving her."

The man stood still for just a slight moment and I took it as my chance. I followed Avery's example and punched him with my bare fist. His mask fell off to reveal the wizard's black hair now hanging over his face like a curtain.

I shoved pasted him and fell to my knees next to Mum. There were blood everywhere and as I moved my hand to her neck to feel for a pulse I saw lifeless eyes looking up at me. If I thought I felt pain before, it didn't even come close to what I fell now. Looking into the eyes that once held so my love and pride. I placed my wand in my pocket and took her cold hand.

"You insolent little shite!" The dark form said as he made he way to me, holding his one hand over his face where in punched him. "She's dead! Go, before I change my mind!"

I blocked him out of my mind as I looked down at the ring still firmly in my hand. _What can this mean?_

All I could think of was to put it on so I slid it over my thumb and suddenly every thing in the room began spinning. The candle light of the study was replaced by darkness with the only light being from the moon shining through a window. The hard floor from the study was replaced by a soft carpet and all the shadows in the room changed. To make it clear, we were no longer in the study.

I could still feel Mum's cold hand and the blood that was all over me. I faintly heard a movement from above somewhere when my body gave in and I fell down. Everything began to go out of view and suddenly everything was black...

**So please review! And more excitement in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Voices drifted into my unconsciousness. It first sounded far away. Like a whisper. But slowly I could make out the words. Slowly everything started to drift back to me.

"...Albus, is it really her?"

"I'm afraid so, Poppy. It pains my heart to see it happen like this."

There was a slight pause followed by a long sigh.

"I must admit it's quite a familiar sight to see her like this."

"It is." There was yet another pause when I could hear the voice being directed straight to me. "Morning, Ms Aeron. How are you feeling?"

I slowly opened my eyes and I could feel a frown making its way to my face.

I laid in a bed with dark blue sheets and identical beds were lined up in this big room. The walls went up into a high ceiling and the floor was white marble. The room was fairly empty with just me and the two other people who were sitting next to my bed.

I slowly sat up, making no reply at the old wizard's question. It was quiet as I studied the witch and wizard next to my bed. The wizard was obviously Albus Dumbledore. His face were posted in every Daily Prophet and his long glistening beard, twinkling eyes and half-moon glasses were a dead giveaway.

The witch was a stern looking woman with brown hair and you could see her hair turning slightly grey. Her brown eyes held concern as she looked at me and her skin was really pale.

The silence droned on as I just glared at them, not trusting my voice very much. There was a hole in my chest that was burning through my heart and I couldn't even risk voicing my pain, afraid that I would burst out in tears.

The witch cleared her throat and stood up. "I'll go get your potions, dear."

As the medi-witch closed the door behind her Dumbledore straightened in his chair and looked at me over his half-moon glasses.

I only frowned and looked down. Suddenly my eye caught something gleaming on my left thumb and that's when I remembered the golden ring. Previously it was big but now it perfectly molded around my thumb and fit perfectly.

"I'm quite interested in how you managed to portkey into Hogwarts, not to mention, into my office," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, looking at me. His piercing blue eyes were examining me and it felt like he was looking past me and right into my sole... Where have I felt that before?

"I..." I cleared my throat to steady my voice. "I think it's something to do with this ring." I held out my hand to Dumbledore to see.

"Ah, I see. The Gryffindor ring," Dumbledore studied the ring with much interest.

I frowned looking down at the ring. "You mean one of the founder of Hogwarts?"

"Don't you know your family's history?" Dumbledore asked with slight disbelieve in his twinkling eyes.

"No, my... Mum never talked about our family. She always said that we were the only ones left and that it isn't good to dwell on the past," I said and I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

I'm all that's left. My only family was taken from me and I'm what remains. A orphan teenager is all the remains of the Aeron family.

"I agree and in any case, that story would be a matter for another time." Dumbledore said, shifting in his seat and folding his hands on his lap. "The pressing matter that's upon us now is what happen last night. A terrible loss."

"I just don't understand why us?" I could feel anger building up in me again. "Why would Death Eaters be sent to our house? And I know it wasn't some random attack, because that arse knew my mum's name and I could see she knew him too."

"You're quite right. It was no coincidence, I believe your father has some unfinished business with Violet." Dumbledore was still examining my reaction.

"What are you talking about? My father is dead," I said. Everything were starting to get ripped apart in my life and now this old bloke is trying to confuse me even more.

"I'm truly sorry that you have to find out like this. I thought Violet would have told you by now," Dumbledore really looked trouble by this and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "You are adopted, dear one. Your biological mother died while giving birth to you and Violet took you in as an infant."

Silence followed as I looked at him, trying to see if he was joking. To my displeasure I couldn't see anything but sincerity in his eyes.

"No," I started to shake my head with disbelieve. I climbed out of the Infirmary bed and started to pace. "No, you're lying. My Mum would have told me!"

"I wish I was. You can't believe how it pains me to be the one to tell you all this." Dumbledore said as he stood up. He moved to stand in front of me as I just paced from side to side at the length of my bed.

"When Violet adopted you she gave me the honor of being your godfather, but I never thought this would happen to her," Dumbledore said and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I looked up to see a single tear trailing down his face.

"N-no..." I started in a whisper, but then I found my voice. "No! It's not true! What are you going to lie about next?! Are you going to say that my father send the Death Eaters and with that implying that Voldemort himself was my dear old dad."

I could feel anger starting to make a fire inside me. Not as much angry at Dumbledore, but at my mum for leaving me and mostly at myself for not being able to keep her with me.

The tears were running freely now and through all the blurring of my eyes I looked up to see Dumbledore's reply. His face held pain and I realized that he was actually implying that... That monster of a sole-less psycho is my father.

"Are you mad?" I asked in a much louder voice than I intended, but it just added to the seriousness of my question. "I'll be more than glad to call St. Mungo's for you. I know they have an excellent Mental Wing."

"Even tough it's a common believe, I'm not mentally ill. If it could change this situation I wish I was, but think about it. You're silky black hair and royal blue eyes didn't come from your mother."

"And it can't possibly come from Voldemort! He's bold with red eyes from the stories I heard,"

"He wasn't always Voldemort. Once he was a charming young lad being the smartest of his age. He was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had silky black hair and royal blue eyes just as yours, but all the Dark Magic mutilated his sole and the Voldemort you know now is the result of it." Dumbledore explained, taking his seat again.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? There are lots of blokes out there that could be my dad with black hair and blue eyes." I wasn't ready to give in. If I do it would all break apart. All I knew and all that I am would be a lie.

"That may be, but do other blokes have the ability to speak Parseltoung?" Dumbledore asked and he knew he threw that right through the hoop.

Suddenly everything he said started to explain the things that happened in my life that I didn't understand. First thing being a Parselmouth and having a lovely pet snake, King. Also why Mum never told me about my family and why she never wanted to talk about my dad...

I was ripped out of my depressing thoughts when the doors suddenly burst open.

I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or that they have found me even in Hogwarts, but strolling into the room was the exact black eyes that I saw before.

"Dumbledore. He's... He's one of the Death Eaters," I was able to make out as I started to search for my wand. Realizing that I don't even have my own clothes on anymore and that I'm wearing some sort hospital pajamas, that moment I realized that I was screwed.

"So this is where the little annoyance disappeared to," the Death Eater said and I looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"It's quite alright, Ms Aeron. Severus is one of the professors here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said calmly.

I took a step back, baffled to hear such an absurd thing. "Oh, that makes everything okay. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, open for all. It doesn't matter if you're a bit different. No! You'll just fit right in with our mentally ill Headmaster and Death Eater Professors." I said, feeling oddly as if I'm going to go mad.

The buzzing in my ears were interrupted by a cheerful chuckle and as I looked up I saw Dumbledore laughing with much amusement. "Don't you think she's a delight?"

The professor snarled, "Are you sure it is necessary to protect her, sir?"

"Oh come on, even you can't be that heartless, Severus," Dumbledore said with a wide smile on his face.

"I have quite the reputation that confirms that I can be..." The Death Eater started but I cut them off before they went onto chatting about how their day was and when the next shopping day would be.

"I thought The Great Albus Dumbledore is against all Dark Wizards and with The Chosen One, they would save the day." I said.

"That's right, dear. Severus is a spy for The Order of the Phoenix and he supplies us with very valuable information," Dumbledore said and I could see some of the amusement was gone from his face.

I glanced at this 'Severus' and noticed with pride that his right eye was black and swollen from my nice punch. "I wouldn't thrust him."

The 'him' I was talking about looked at me with sheer hatred, "If I remember correctly, it was I who saved your life."

"I could have handled that big oaf Avery and need I remind you, you were apart of the threat against me. AND you did nothing to help my MUM!" I shouted, feeling grieve building up in my chest. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes again and I had to stop myself before my bottom lip would start to shake.

Severus was just about to scream some of his own when the door opened again. But this time it was a more welcomed person. The medi-witch took just a second to take in her surroundings when she started to shoo Severus and Dumbledore out of the room. Giving Dumbledore just enough time to tell me that we would continue the conversation when I feel a bit better.

"Tsk, tsk, I told him no excitement for you, young lady. So return to your bed right this instance," the medi-witch said sternly.

I quickly climbed back into the bed, sensing that the woman would allow no argument.

"Now, drink up," she gave me two vials op potions. One I recognized as a Pain Reducing Potion and I quickly swallowed it, but the other one I haven't see before.

"It helps for the aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse," she added when she saw my hesitation.

I quickly drank that one too, tasting the bitter taste of the potion.

"Where's my clothes?" I asked, feeling my cheeks lightening a bit at the idea of being undressed in my unconscious state. I was also worried about King still being in my pocket.

"We send it off to the elves for cleaning. You'll have it back in no time," She said, taking the empty vials from me.

I jerked up, "Wait, my pet..."

"No need to worry about your pet snake. It is safely sleeping in the Headmaster's office with your backpacks."

"Thanks, I guess... And it's a he" I said, moving down into my bed, making ready to sleep again.

"Excuse me?"

"My pet snake, it's a he. His name is actually King Erichthonius from Greek Mythology," I said, smiling slightly as I thought back to the first time I found him as an abandoned little egg.

"Alright... You, missy, need to get some sleep," she said, pulling the blanket over me.

"Thank you, Madam..." I traded off, hoping she would fill in the blank.

"Pomfrey. I'm the medi-witch here in Hogwarts," she said with a small smile before she turned and walked to her office.

_Ah, Madam Pomfrey... Well, this is going to be interesting._

Now, how am I going to escape...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters so here's another one...**

**So read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I stood up, careful not to make a sound. Luckily I was barefoot so I quietly patted my way through the infirmary and as I closed the door behind me I knew I had no idea where to go. Do I go right? Or do I go left?

I went right, thinking about the phrase 'Right is always right, right?' The hallway's walls were mostly covered in closed doors and a few paintings. The latter were looking at me with curiosity or they'd just disappear out their painting and go else where. There were also some suits of amour standing against the walls.

The place were oddly empty, but I guess the students went home for the summer. These halls will be full of children again when the school starts in two months.

I shook my head, trying to focus my thoughts on one thing. Get my stuff and go somewhere far away from here. Far away from anyone actually. I had no idea how I'm going to get to the Headmaster's office, but I'm on the move so that's good.

I don't even have a wand. I'm totally helpless without my weapon. I just hope there aren't any more odd professors...

My thoughts traded off as my eyes spotted movement in the shadows. It was a small form and I could see glowing red eyes.

_"King? Is that you?_" I whispered, hoping it is King's red eyes and not something else's.

The thing hissed, but not the hissing I was expecting. It jumped out of the shadows, the same time something zoomed passed me from behind. The unknown creature was an evil looking cat and the thing that zoomed by me was a ghost who was holding the cat up by its tail.

"Oi! You can't do that to the poor cat!" I screamed, wondering what in Merlin name is going through the ghost's head. "I know it's ugly, but it's not its fault!"

The ghost looked at me as if he just noticed I was there. The cat was wailing and hissing, I swear my eardrums were going to burst.

"Peeves, the poltergeist and Master Prankster, does not take orders from a little annoying girl," the ghost said, with the cat still hanging from its tail.

I was about to reply with a good sarcastic comeback, but I saw the ghost's head perked up as he quickly threw the cat into the suit of armour and flew out of sight.

I only had time to hear the cat crying out more loudly when a hand gripped onto my arm with the nails digging into my arm.

"Ow, what's your problem?" I asked, pulling out my arm from the grasp. I looked beside me, to see my offender and saw an ugly thin man with really few hair, but the few that he had was long.

"You did this to my cat!" He screamed, saving the cat from the suit of armour.

I stood still, looking at how angry the man was, but his hands on the cat were very gentle as he hushed the cat.

"I assure you that I didn't touch your cat," I said, feeling the urge to hold up my hands in surrender.

The man didn't listen to me as he grabbed my arm again and this time it was more tightly. "You're coming with me. I'm sure there will be a nasty punishment waiting for you."

"I warn you, I might not have a wand but I found out recently that I'm quite good with throwing punches," I said, trying to pull my arm from his grasp but he held onto me too tight. I could feel his nails breaking through my skin and let out a small yelp.

Suddenly the nails were gone and the man was waving his hands wildly and screaming. I don't know what happened to the cat but to my huge relieve I saw the most beautiful owl attacking the man.

There was black feathers flying everywhere as the silky black owl scratched the old man.

"Athena, leave the poor man." I said, feeling sorry for the screaming old man. The black owl flew back immediately and flew to sit on my shoulder.

"That thing is the devil!" The man screamed and before he could go on about how evil my owl was, just to keep in mind that it is his cat with the red eyes, he was interrupted by a silky voice that I heard enough of in this short while. "What is going on here?"

I turn around to see the man that I proudly gave a black eye. To my disappointment he healed his eye and now he looked as normal as any other wizard. Dressed in all black, but there was no sign that could hint that he just had a meeting the most evil wizard on earth. I bet it has something to do with Dumbledore's happy company.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Prof. This student almost killed Mrs. Norris and when I tried to rescue Mrs. Norris she set her devil-owl on me to kill me as well." The man said, waving his hands in the airs with much drama.

I looked at the man with disbelieve. What the hell have I ever done to this man that he would want to let me get punished by a Death Eater?

"Filch, I'm sure your story is all and well, but I fortunately have no time for this nonsense." The mean Death Eater said and with that he walked past us with his robes billowing.

"Well that was mean, even if your story was a bunch of dragon dung," I said. The man, Filch, just look after the retreating shadow with disbelieve.

I saw my chance to escape and did just that by running quickly to where the Death Eater has come from. I took a quick glance behind me and saw that Flinch didn't even try to go after me and was sulking down the hallway in search of his cat.

I ran until I suddenly felt Athena pulling on me to stop. I haven't even realized that she was still on my shoulder, but I stopped as she instructed. I was now standing in front of statue of a gargoyle. "What is so interesting about the statue?" I asked.

Just then it moved and out stepped Dumbledore arguing with someone.

"No, it's not..." Dumbledore was cut short when he saw me and I saw something flicker in his eyes, it was like disappointment.

The man he was arguing with, stepped passed Dumbledore and looked at me with relief.

"Ah, Ms Aeron, do you mind havin' a bit of a chat?" The man asked and immediately I knew he wanted to talk to me about what happened last night with my mum.

From his clothes I could tell he was an Auror. My breath caught in my throat from the idea talking about the dreadful night... To relive what happened. _Keep strong, Raven. You've got to show no weakness to these people and leave as soon as you can. _

"Sure," I started, but Dumbledore gave me this look to silence me.

"Ms Aeron needs to rest, Richard." Dumbledore quickly said and to add to his point I heard a relieved sign.

"Good heavens, dear! I thought I clearly said you should go to sleep?"

I turned around only to meet a very angry looking Madam Pomfrey. And for some reason I thought she wouldn't even notice I'm gone. She walked to me sternly and started steering me back down the hall.

"I-I..." I started, thinking of something to say when the Auror interrupted me.

"There are a few matters I need to discuss with her before she go with you."

We stopped and I saw Madam Pomfrey eyeing the Auror and then glancing at Dumbledore.

"You'll have to discuss it on our way back to the Infirmary, 'cause my patient isn't aloud visitors." Madam Pomfrey gave the Auror one last glare before she started to direct me down the hall again. The Auror was left stunned in his place, but quickly recover when he saw Madam Pomfrey wasn't waiting for him.

"This is preposterous! I'm just under the Head Auror and I have the right to talk to her!"

"Yes, and you may return in a few days when Ms Aeron is fully healed. But now, you only have a minute or two before we reach the infirmary." Madam Pomfrey didn't even stop or glance back to the Auror.

"Fine!" He quicken his pace so that he walked beside me. "Tell me what happened last night."

I looked at him, feeling the fear of the question chewing at my heart. I glanced behind him and just remembered Dumbledore was also there, and oddly enough, I felt reassured. I took a deep breath and said, "Not much to say, really. I went home and found my mum in the study. It was just moments after when the Death Eaters came in and attacked us."

The Auror waited for me to continue, but saw after a moment that's all I was going to say.

"Did you hear any of their names? See their faces?" He asked, quickly writing something down on a paper pad.

"Avery and Se..." I said without a moment of thought before I saw the glint in Dumbledore's eye. "...ptimus. Uh... Yeah, the other one was Septimus. He had green, spiky hair."

"Green hair?"

"Yep, I remember the green light of the spells matching his hair..." I started, making the stuff up as I go.

We just entered the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey didn't even let the Auror gather the information, before pushing him out and closing the door behind her. Behind the door I could hear Dumbledore offering to walk him to the Floo and the Auror, hesitantly agreed.

I only relaxed again when the voice were getting softer and softer until nothing could be heard. But my relieve was short lived when Madam Pomfrey started to usher me back to the dark blue bed.

"Wait," I said, pushing against her hand to make us stop. "I want my wand and King."

"I'll send for them when you're feeling better," She starting to push me to the bed again, but I stood firmly on the spot.

"Not to be rude, but I'd feel more comfortable with my wand and snake."

Madam Pomfrey looked at me with narrowed eyes, before finally breaking into a slight smile.

"Oli!" Madam Pomfrey said and suddenly small creature appeared in thin air.

"What can Oli do for Ms?" The house-elf asked with her ear flapping as she bowed.

"Go to Albus and tell him that Ms Aeron demands her wand and snake." Madam Pomfrey said and with a bow from Oli, the house-elf disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

"Now, to bed and I'm not taking any more excuses." Madam Pomfrey started to push me again with more force and before I knew it I was back in the bed.

As my head hit the pillow I felt the drowsiness taking me over. My eyes just started to close as I saw the door opening with Dumbledore walking through with my wand in his one hand and King around the other. I well into a sleep full of torturing images and scenes playing out from the night before.

There was blood. Blood everywhere...

**Review! Please! With a cherry on top! And a nice delicious chocolate cake on the bottom. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! New chapter ready for reading and I hope you'll enjoy it! This goes to my two friends from school to thank them for all the support and jokes that's keeps me writing on! Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Rav..."

_I looked around, wondering who was calling me. Maybe it was another Death Eater. I only saw the blood around the study and all I could do was shudder and try not to scream. _

_"Raven, wake up," the voice came again and I felt myself shaking. _

_"Please, don't!" I started hitting the open air..._ With a sudden jolt my eyes shot open to a much brighter room as the study. As my eyes started to focus I saw a worried face in front of me. Everything came back to me as I realized it was only a dream. A dream formed from reality.

"You're okay. It was just a dream." The calming voice said. I looked into the warm green eyes of my best friend and felt like they were seeing all my pain and fear with just a look. "You're okay."

I was cover in a cold sweat and I could feel my heart beating frantically. I kept Gustav's eyes my main focus, afraid to think about the dream. He saw the emotions in my eyes and pulled me into his arms in a crushing hug.

"Ow," the sound escaped my lips as Gustav squeezed me as if he was scared that if he let me go I would disappear.

"Mr Royce! I strictly remember telling you to not handle her roughly," Madam Pomfrey's voice broke through the moment and Gustav let me go.

"You could've send word, you know. When we saw the Dark Mark over your house we thought..." Gustav's voice caught in his throat and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

I couldn't stop the tears running down my face and suddenly everything over the past days fell over me like a fat ugly old woman that was nagging at me from the inside out.

Not even a moment after, I felt his arms around me and his soft comforting words were whispered into my ear. Gustav's arms were the only thing keeping me from falling apart and after a long while my tears started to turn into soft sobs.

All the fears I had about what happens next and the pain of being guilty for not saving Mum was calming down. But even then it felt like a stabbing pain in my heart.

"I... I-" my voice caught and a sob broke lose again.

Gustav held me at arms length and that's when I saw the tears running down his face. "We'll make it through, Rav."

I could see the promise in his eyes and I just wanted to tell him everything. From the way my mum acted before the attack to the part where I'm the daughter of the red-eyed-man.

Every little detail from **that** night started to get heavy on my heart and all I wanted to do is tell Gustav to take me away to a cave somewhere unknown to man. Take me to a place where I could just escape my life and grieve for my only family that's now gone. A place I could cry without people staring at me.

The silence stretched with me and Gustav just looking at one another, the words in our eyes were enough for that moment. We were only pulled out of our silent conversation when the door banged shut.

"Oh, dear Ravenia." The man said, walking to where Gustav and I sat on the infirmary bed. His eyes held clear pain and caring as he looked at me.

I looked at him with my eyes burning. I cleared my throat before replying softly. "Hello, Mr R."

"Dad, I don't think now is a good time," Gustav said, standing up and whipping his eyes.

I frowned wondering what was going on. How did they know where I was? Did Dumbledore tell them? But how would Dumbledore even know Gustav was my friend?

My mind was spinning with unanswered questions that was only confusing me more and more as the time ticked on.

"What's going on?" I asked bemused as I got hold of my voice and emotions. Mr Royce came to stand next to my bed and took my hand in his two big ones.

"The ministry thought it best if I were to handle your case, as there seemed to be difficulty when Auror Young tried it yesterday." Mr Royce said and I could see a sad smile tilting at the corner of his mouth.

"How did you even know where I am?" I asked, looking between Gustav and his father.

"Dad tells me the Aurors were going on and on about a Death Eater named Septimus with green hair and then your name popped up." Gustav said with a smirk forming on his lips. I couldn't help but choke a laugh at that and I knew they knew my imagination ran wild there.

"Yeah, I guess I could have made it more convincing," I said, rubbing my eyes to dry the tears.

Mr Royce looked into my eyes and I could see them turning serious. "I don't need the story of what happened, the ministry has already enough that's more or less the same but I have to discuss your mother's will, the funeral arrangements and also what will happen to you."

Before I could even think about coming up with a reply a voice answered from behind Mr Royce. "Ms Aeron will be staying with me for I am her guardian and for the funeral arrangement, it's already being taken care of."

We all looked at Dumbledore, who appeared out of nowhere in his silver and violet set of robes. He looked so joyful in those robes that it made me smile.

"Albus, we searched for you on our arrival but Argus said you weren't here," Mr Royce said, releasing my hand.

"Ah, yes. I was away for business, I'm afraid. But I'll be more than happy to finalize everything with you in my office," Dumbledore gestured to the door that led out of the infirmary.

Mr Royce nodded and looked back at me. "I'll be back in a moment." He gave me a small smile before following Dumbledore out of the infirmary and leaving Gustav and me alone once again.

I pulled at Gustav's arm and pulled him to sit next to me on the bed so that I could tell him the whole story. To just let someone else try to feel and understand my pain and internal suffering.

I started from when I left him to go home and he sat next to me in silence and listened with his green eyes filling with tears as my story went on. He held me every time I started to sob or cry and when I was ready to continue he listened to every word I said.

His eyes went wide when I told him about Voldemort being my father but he didn't even once spoke a word and let me finish my story before he took a big breath.

He rubbed his forehead as he went over everything that I said and I could feel my heart beating harder and louder with every second that ticked by in his silence.

"Blimey... We're quite pooped, aren't we?" He said with a sigh and I could see all the wheels in his head turning.

"I figured that... But I'm not sure what I'm going to do now," I said, releasing a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I felt relieved that Gustav was talking about 'we' and not leaving me on my own while he ran away as far as possible.

"I guess go to school and taking it from there." Gustav took my hand and squeezed it. "This is the safest place for you now and I think you're quite lucky that Dumbledore is your godfather."

"Me in school?" The thought sounded a bit absurd. "From all your stories about this place I doubt that it would be that fun."

"Oh, come on! My stories were always fun and I bet you'll make a lot of friends that would make you enjoy school!" Gustav said, trying to get me excited.

All my life it was only really my mum and I and when it was summer Gustav too... But being crowded by students and being expected to stay still in a room and just listen is kind of hard to imagine.

"You know I'm claustrophobic so I'm not liking the many students surrounding me thing," I said and I felt like I'm already being crushed between a dozen children and I couldn't breathe.

Gustav looked at me concerned, "It won't be like that. I'm sure they'll notice you like your space and respect that."

I groaned, never having really thought about school. That would mean staying with Dumbledore - a complete stranger - and being surrounded with kids my own age. I guess that doesn't sound so bad... But all my life I've been surrounded by Medi-wizards and witches, Potion Masters and Mistresses, and really old researchers.

"Well, then you'll have to give me some tips..." I exclaimed once I made up my mind.

Xxxxx

Could it be possible that even the air could be in a depressing mood? Today was like that as I stood with my head bowed. The air was filled with sounds of sobs and people crying, but yet I couldn't shed one tear in front of all these strange people.

I looked up as the coffin was being lowered into the ground. As it went deeper and deeper I could feel a hole opening in my heart that was growing bigger with every centimeter. I felt like just dying and joining my mum in the after life but I knew it would be no use. I'll let my mother's sacrifice be worth it and not for nothing.

The sad eyes I saw all around me were mostly from strangers. There was just a few I recognized from past traveling trips and of course Gustav was next to me with his parents and two younger sisters. Dumbledore was on my other side and it was strange that in a week we didn't talk much.

Most of the past week I spent in the infirmary with Gustav being there day and night. For the first time in a while I could just feel the appreciation in me burning to have such a good friend as Gustav.

"I'm sorry for your loss," came a voice pulling me out of my thought. I looked up and saw the burial was over. The voice was from a woman standing in front of me with dirty blonde hair and I could see her laugh lines around her eyes even in her state of grieve.

I nodded, not knowing really what to say. Do I say thank you? But why should I if I don't mean it? Their words were empty to me as I never knew them and it was not comforting at all.

"I went to Hogwarts with your aunt and that's when I met Violet..." The woman continued but I looked at her bewildered, feeling my heart breaking.

"My aunt?" I asked, starting to wonder if I ever even knew my mother or even anything about my life.

The woman looked at me with a confused frown. "Yes, Twylla."

My mind was spinning once again. How could my mother keep this silent? It wasn't like I never asked her about my family but she never wanted to talk about it. She always got this look of hurt in her eyes and I hated that look so I stopped asking after a while... But how couldn't she told me about an aunt?

"Ms Wakevield, it has been 20 years if I'm not mistaken," Dumbledore said breaking the silence that was beginning to form between me and the woman.

"I'm afraid I've not been Ms Wakevield in years." She smiled and it looked so natural to her face. "It's been 13 years that I've been Mrs Harrison."

Gustav then pulled me to the side as the graveyard started to empty as the strangers started to leave.

"I'd need to go home before I go back to Hogwarts with you to get clean clothes," Gustav said as I saw his family walking to the apparition point.

"You needn't stay with me, Gustav," I said, feeling bad that he has to spent summer at a school he spent the whole year at with only my company.

"Come on, Rav. I haven't even given you a proper tour of the castle," Gustav said, giving me a hug and then turning to leave. "I'll see you later tonight."

Once again I felt thankful for Gustav and I couldn't even imagine doing all this without him. He gave me a final wave before he disappeared with his family.

I stood still for a moment before I started to walk back to Dumbledore and feeling like he was the only thing a bit familiar here in this depressing place.

Standing next to him as people came over to me and expressing their hurt for my loss and telling me things I never even knew about my mum. With every person talking to me I felt like the image I had of my mum disappearing and being replaced by a woman that looked like my mum, but was someone I never knew.

Dumbledore and I apparted to the front gates of Hogwarts. I started to walk ahead, wanting to be alone and not wanting another word that would even blur my vision more about the memory of my mum.

I looked up at the magnificent castle. The place where my life would start over. The place I should be safe from my dear evil father. And the place where I'll plot my revenge to make Voldemort and every Death Eater pay for what they did to me, to my mum...

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**All the words you might read that's from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is not mine and all belong to JK Rowling just like the characters from Harry Potter. **

**I just own my OCs and my wild imagination. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Sitting on my bed in my official room at Hogwarts was where I finally felt alone. Dumbledore had moved my backpack and my mum's to this room, which is an extra room in his private quarters.

This was the first time I came here because when Gustav was here we would sleep in the infirmary. But now that I'm alone I thought it would be best if I unpacked my mum's things and donate whatever I don't need. It was easier said then done. Every time I unpacked a book or a marked case of potions, I could feel my heart shrinking and the hole growing bigger.

When Mum first placed a undetectable extension charm on our packs I thought it was really cool and I spent a whole week packing the bag full of useless things to see how much it could take... But now I couldn't hate it more for the whole room stood full of cases of potions for every possible situation. They were marked 'Burns', 'Headache', 'Speed', 'Curses', 'Snake bites' and there even was one that was marked 'Pranks'.

The cases only took half of my room stacked on each other, while the other was stacked books about creatures, potion, curses, muggles and so much more.

Every time I took out something else from the bag I wondered where I would put it. I lost King after the fiftieth book and twenty second potion's case. The only place not packed with something was the spot I was sitting on and even that started to get smaller.

_"King? You still here somewhere?"_ I asked, sighing and wondering if Gustav had come back yet.

There was no answer and I assumed that King got out when he saw the first exit. I thought he had the right idea and slowly and surely made my way through the chaos. I just made it out safely as a crack came from outside the quarters and what I think was Dumbledore's office.

I sprinted the short distance to the office, swinging open the door to see Dumbledore placing down a sword. Before I could even open my mouth he placed on some kind of ring and suddenly his right hand started to blacken and burn.

"Albus!" I screamed, running down the stairs and I was just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. We both stumbled to the ground as I held his head in my lap.

Dumbledore looked at me with hooded eyes as he murmured something.

"I can't hear you!" I cried, feeling tears running down my face. The panic swelled in my chest as he coughed and it all looked too much like that night when Mum died.

"Sev... Sev-" Dumbledore murmured just before his eyes flattered shut and his head went limp.

I quickly placed his head on the ground and got to my feet. The only thought rushing through my head was 'Severus! I need to find Severus'. I darted out of the office door and down the stairs. I didn't even know where I was going and the tears in my eyes blinded me but all I knew I needed to find Snape.

I ran and ran until I hit something hard. I would have thought I hit a statue but I realized that statues doesn't groan. I looked up from where I sat on my sore bottom and whipped my eyes to see the most welcome sight at the moment.

"Watch yourself, Annoyance!" Snape growled and that didn't even get me down at the moment.

"Please! Follow me! Dumbledore needs you," I quickly said, grabbing his arm and running back the way I came. The professor surprisingly followed in a pace matching my running and in no time we were back in Dumbledore's office.

"What happened?" Snape asked, pulling out of my grip and falling down on his knees next to Dumbledore.

"I don't know," I said, looking at Dumbledore's limp body on the floor through my tears.

Snape got hold of Dumbledore around his waist and lifted him to his throne like chair behind his desk. He looked at Dumbledore's blackened fingers as the black started to take his hand too and he swore loudly.

"What can I do?" I asked walking to the other side of Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked so fragile, sagged in the chair like a corpse.

"If you by some miracle have a shelf full potions to stop a curse," Snape said sarcastically, "otherwise, no."

I suddenly started to laugh and run upstairs through the two door that was between me and my packed room. I started to go through all the cases knowing I saw about four that was marked 'Curses'. I was through half of the cases when I found the fourth case, swinging the not-yet-empty backpack on my back and the four cases in my arms I made my way back to Dumbledore's office. It was quite slow as I tried my best not to fall and break everything.

Finally with Dumbledore's desk in front of me I placed the cases down and spread them so that I could open them.

"What..." Snape asked at a loss for words, but quickly saw the cases were marked and started to go through it in search for the right one.

I went down on my knees, packing out the cases still in the bag, in search for more cases of potions for curses.

I can't even express my relieve when I heard Snape said, "I got it!"

I jumped up and saw how he tilted the golden potion into Dumbledore's mouth with the one hand and in the other he had his wand, muttering incantations. After a tortuous moment Dumbledore's eyes flickered open.

"Why," Snape said, "why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that. Why even touch it?"

The ring in question lay on the desk before us. It was cracked by what I could only assume was by the sword beside it.

"I... was a fool. Sorely tempted."

I frowned. "Tempted by what?"

Dumbledore looked at me and I saw something in his eyes I didn't understand. He didn't open his mouth to answer.

"It's a miracle you managed to return here," Snape was furious and I could also feel my anger building. "That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we could hope for. I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being-"

Dumbledore raised his blackened hand and examined it with the expression of one being shown an interesting trinket.

"Both of you have done well. How long do you think I have, Severus?" Dumbledore asked like he had no concern in the world.

I looked at Snape, feeling my anger for Dumbledore grow. Snape hesitated and the said, "I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it's the sort of curse that strengthens over time."

Dumbledore smiled and the news didn't seem to bother him at all. It was that expression on his face that made me crack.

"Why aren't you upset?" I asked, feeling new tears in my eyes. " You have less than a year to live! Why do everyone die around me?"

I took the bag and stormed out of the office without looking back when Dumbledore said my name.

I stomped down the stairs and made my way down the hall. I was grateful Gustav showed me the front door of the castle as I made my way down that very path. I started to wonder again where Gustav was for I knew it was very late and he said he'll be back by now...

I made my way past all the portraits, amours and closed doors until I finally got to the big wooden doors of the castle. I pushed them open and stalked down the grounds. It was dark and my only light was that of the moon and stars.

I found myself burning with anger in the Forest beside the castle.

The thoughts of losing my caretaker once again made my heart crack. I couldn't help thinking it was something I have done! Or maybe it could be some kind of curse linked to me... No, it had to be the stupidity of one, Albus Dumbledore! What was he even thinking? Going to a place with cursed objects; and worse putting one on his finger. Even I know not to play with cursed objects!

The old man's smile was driving me crazy! I wondered if I'm to kill him would he still be smiling. But yet there's the problem that he is dying and he is smiling. He is dying, and yet again I feel hopeless!

I could feel the anger I had for Dumbledore and the anger I had for myself burning hot in my sole. I felt magic shot out of me and suddenly I started to hear crackle and realized it wasn't my anger heating me up so much but the fire surrounding me.

I turned in a circle on the spot and once again I saw that I was totally pooped...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was surrounded by fire and it only took a few moments for me to pull out my wand, starting to shoot water out of it to extinguish the fire of my own making. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and I didn't even know how this happened.

I finally extinguished the last fire and I was so thankful it didn't spread too far. My throat was filled with smoke and as I coughed, which felt like my whole lungs coming out, I didn't notice my new company that started to surround me. I finally looked up to take a deep breath when I saw the big centaurs around me and they didn't look happy... Well, I guess they're not happy but it's not easy reading their expressions.

They all just death glared me for a moment in silence before a shrieking yell interrupted the silence. A chestnut colored centaur walked forward and said, "She needs to pay for what she did to our forest and to Bane."

My mouth fell open as I tried to think what they meant by pay and I don't think it's with money. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you with the fire and all. But you've got to believe me, I didn't mean to do it and I tried my best to stop it before it got worse..."

"Silence the human!" The chestnut one said. Suddenly I was picked up by my arms by two big centaurs and that did silence me.

"I say we kill the filthy human!" One of the centaurs in the crowd called and the rest shouted in agreement.

"Magorian, it would be unwise to kill her. She is only a foal," this centaur had white fur and something in his tone told me he didn't want to hurt me.

"Yeah, I'm just a innocent foal," I said, putting my best innocent look on. It wasn't my best face and Mum always said the guilt showed through my eyes but what could I do? I was hanging from my arms between Merlin knows how many centaurs.

That shrieking scream sounded again and if it was even possible Magorian looked even more angry.

"Ronan, do you really want to set free the human that is the cause of Bane's pain?" Magorian asked, looking at the white centaur with his furious eyes.

"She couldn't have known..." Ronan began, but Magorian held up his hand and I could almost feel my life slipping away as Magorian opened his mouth again.

"Wait!" I cried, "please, let me see Bane. I might know how to help him."

I didn't know what came over me. I wasn't a medi-witch or even close to a Potion Mistress. I only hoped that this Bane centaur wasn't hurt that bad. The pain filled cry came again and I knew I was in over my head.

"I won't allow you to touch anything else that you might set fire to!" Magorian sneered.

"Be reasonable, Magorian. Let the human look at Bane," Ronan said and I could feel hope fill me. I was glad that one centaur didn't want my blood.

Magorian stood silent for a moment and when the scream came again he made up his mind. "Bring Bane."

I hoped with everything in me that I would be able to help the centaur and if I came out alive I would go back to Hogwarts. I'll apologize for the way I acted and I know there should be something in some book that would say how to heal Dumbledore's curse... I just can't accept that Dumbledore would die even if he's really old.

The centaurs that was in front of me parted and slowly three centaurs made their way through. The two on each side was holding the middle one up and I could see the middle one's right front leg was badly burned. Oh Merlin, I did this to that poor creature.

His shrieking cry of pain burned at my very heart now that I knew I was the cause and I couldn't help but think that I might deserve what Magorian had planed for me. But first I'll do my best to heal him with the little knowledge I have.

"Well, can you heal him?" Magorian asked and if his glare could kill, I'll be hanging on a tree somewhere with my neck broken or even worse, burned to ash.

"Can you let me down? I'm good, but not that good." I asked, wondering if he expected me to heal him with the power of my mind.

The two centaurs that held me up lowered me when Magorian nodded at them. I rubbed my writs, seeing it's red from where they held me. I shook my head and got down to business. All the time hanging by my arms I formed two plans in my head. One, run for my life. Two, help the poor centaur and if that didn't work run extra fast!

I took of the backpack, hoping that there was some kind of potion for burning, like the case that were left in my room. I felt around in the bag and when my hand went over something soft I pulled it out. I threw the blanket open on the ground and gestured at the three centaurs that the middle one should lay down, while I went on looking for a case of potions.

The centaurs waited patiently as I search for the potions but to my unfortunate there was none left.

"Uh... Well, it looks like I left the burning potions in my room at Hogwarts... But if you'll let me go get it I'll be right back." I said, putting on my best smile and hoping that they would trust me.

Magorian laughed but it was obvious that there was no humor in his voice. "See, Ronan. Humans are just filthy little liars! Even their foals lies!"

"No, no! Really," I said, standing up and looking into Magorian's black eyes.

Magorian looked back at me and it felt like he was crushing me with only his eyes. "Take her!"

The centaurs made to take me but I shouted, "Wait! Let me try something."

I got out my wand and I could visibly see the centaurs backing away at the sight of it. I hoped to Merlin that this would work. I haven't done this spell over such a great distance.

"Accio burn case!" I screamed all impressively. I even got a bit of thrills when I did it. Unfortunately the centaurs didn't look impressed and even more unfortunate, the case of potions didn't come as I have hoped.

Magorian shook his head as if he was disappointed at himself for trusting me. He signaled the others with his finger and once again I was held up by my arms.

"I'm telling the truth!" I scream and suddenly a light in the dark situation appeared. Two cases came zooming through the air and hit me right on the chest. The blow caused the two centaurs that held me to drop me and I was just in time to save the cases from smashing the ground.

I moved to Bane with the two cases and went on my knees as I searched in the cases for something that looked familiar.

"Aha! I've got it!" I exclaimed and I could feel the joy swell in my heart as I took out a tub of white paste.

I took my wand and did a quick cleansing spell on the burned flesh. Bane whimpered but I could see the pain was less. I placed the paste on gently and I could see the pain in his eyes changing to relieve. To finish off the whole thing I conjured up bandages and wrapped it around his legs securely.

"I'm not sure how long he would need to rest but I guess it'll be two to five days," I said standing up and placing the potion cases in the backpack and swinging it on my back. I figured that they could keep the blanket 'cause I don't want it anymore.

Bane hesitantly stood up and after a few stumbles he was back on his four feet all alone. A smile broke out on his face.

"Thank you, dear human. I'm in your debt," he said, lowering his head in a sort of bow thing.

"It's no problem. I guess it was my fault so no debt is necessary," I said with a forced smile, feeling really small under his stare. "But if you insist, I'll like to leave here alive if that's not too much trouble."

Magorian looked appalled at the mere mention of me leaving but the other centaurs cheered to let me leave.

"Fine!" Magorian held up his hand to silence them. "You can leave if you promise never to set foot in our forest without our permission."

"Done! I'll stay away, I promise!" I said, maybe too quickly but I really wanted to go. The centaurs opened a path for me and I walked through them in a fast walk. When they were finally out of sight I started to sprint and when I broke through the forest I could have cried at the very welcome sight of Hogwarts.

I ran to the front door, not even noticing I looked like a mess. I ran through the halls until I was in front of the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar quills," I said and took a breath when the gargoyle moved to reveal a stairway. I took two steps at a time and didn't even knock as I walked into the office.

Dumbledore was alone behind his desk and he was stroking an owl that sat on his arm. I recognized the owl immediately as Gustav's. I walked forward and when the owl saw me he swooped off of Dumbledore's arm and came to mine with a letter in his claws. I took the letter and just like that the owl flew out of the open window.

"I was starting to wonder if you've ran away." Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at my blackened clothes and ash smeared skin.

"To be honest I did... But I got caught in a little situation in that forest behind the castle," I said, looking at the letter, wondering what was holding Gustav up.

"I believe we need to talk about what happened tonight," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"What's there to talk about? You're dying in less than a year, I almost died by getting burned alive and just as I thought I was save, centaurs were deciding if I get to live or die." I took a deep breath and fell into the chair across from Dumbledore. "It's pretty obvious that death follows me like a dementor smelling fear."

Dumbledore looked at me with a bit of shock. "It was you that started the fire in the forest?"

"I didn't mean to, I promise. And I did extinguish it when I realized what was going on."

Dumbledore nodded in thought and then looked at me over his half-moon glasses. "You met the centaurs and got out of there on your own?"

"This one centaur got burned and I was lucky enough to have something for that and, poof, they released me," I said, still feeling bad that it was actually my fault that Bane got hurt.

I looked down and started to fiddle with my hands, feeling Dumbledore looking at me with his blue sparkling eyes. I knew then it was the moment I had to apologize.

"I'm sorry I kinda freaked out and I know it wasn't my place for it," I muttered and I could feel my eyes getting teary again. "But I just don't want to lose someone else that's important in my life. And I know that we don't really know each other that well but you are the only link I have to my mother... The memories I have of her is nothing like those I heard from the people at the funeral. It was like they knew a totally different person."

I rubbed my eyes, not wanting to cry every time I hear the word 'death'. _Come on, Rav! You're being ridiculous! _I sat up straighter and wiped away my tears.

"Dear one, everything has it's time," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Mine has just come sooner than later."

I frowned, wondering how he could be so calm about this whole situation. "Would you keep it against me if I try to get a cure for that curse?"

"It would be a waste of time, dear," Dumbledore said, giving me a comforting smile.

He had no idea what he really means to me. Even if we didn't know each other that well, I knew that he would secure my future.

"How can I just sit back and watch you die?" I asked and anger started to stir in me. "I know that we don't know each other that much, but I would want to know you more than a year. And who else would I be able to ask about my mother's past and what I'm going to do about You-Know-Who."

"All your question would be answered in time, my dear Ravenia," Dumbledore said and I could see his eyes twinkling again. "But now you need to get cleaned up and be off to bed."

I knew a dismissal when I heard one and I stood up, pausing in front of the desk. "Can I come to you anytime with questions?"

Dumbledore smiled and then nodded. I could feel my own smile lighting up on my face as I walked around the desk and hugged him. He sat shocked for a moment but returned the hug when his shock turned to joy. I released him and quickly walked up the stairs only pausing at the door.

"Goodnight, er..." I said hesitantly. "May I call you Albus? Or even Uncle would work. It's just Prof Dumbledore sounds so formal and..."

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop my rambling. "Albus would be fine."

"Excellent! Then goodnight, Albus," I said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Ravenia."

And with that I walked through the door that led to Albus's quarters. I took out my letter and opened it, wondering what Gustav was up to. It read,

_Dear Raven,_

_Today was quite chaos and I would have sent you a letter sooner but Mum and Dad were called in by the ministry for some emergency and I've got suck looking after Lisa and Sarah. Believe me when I say that I'll rather be there but what can I do? I'll be there with you as soon as everything settles down again. _

_Lisa and Sarah sends there love and I hope everything is going well there. _

_Yours,_

_Gustav. _

_Ps. When I'm back I'll give you that tour I promised. _

I placed the letter back in my pocket and went to get cleaned up. For the first time that I came here, I felt that tomorrow might not be that bad.

Xxxxx

The following month flew by with fun times with Gustav and long talks with Dumbledore. It started to get easier through the day but at night my dreams haven't stopped at all. I started to take sleeping potion but it always left me tired the next morning. Anyway, today I found myself being dragged to Diagon Alley against my own will.

"Why couldn't we go tomorrow?" I asked as Gustav dragged me through Diagon Alley so that we could go to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast.

"'Cause you've been in that library for way too long," Gustav said chuckling. "What are you even reading in there?"

I hesitated. Gustav didn't know about the curse in Dumbledore's hand and I didn't think it was my story to tell so I just kept quiet and acted dumb when he asked anything about it. "School is starting soon and I want to be ready for when the classes start."

Gustav looked at me and started to laugh. "You know more about almost anything than me and I've graduated my NEWT's with flying colors."

I smirked knowing he was over selling my knowledge a lot but I went with it as we entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why don't you get us a table and I'll get us some butterbeer," Gustav said with a smirk.

I nodded with a smile, looking for an open table when I noticed two girls looking at Gustav. They were whispering to each other and were giggling every time they saw him take a step. I took the table next to theirs and I could hear the word 'Hot' being said a lot.

I frowned, looking at Gustav. True, I thought he was good looking when we were younger but that kinda went unnoticed over the years of friendship.

I looked at Gustav closely for what seemed like forever. His light brown hair was messy with his green eyes warm and comforting. His face was strong built and his body wasn't far form it at all. He was even a head taller than me but what made my heart beat was those dimples that appeared when he smiled at me... Okay, it's true. He is hot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gustav and I split up for the moment while I got new robes for school at Madam Malkin's and he went to the new joke shop that opened, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I guess he was typical boy in that department, not liking shopping for clothes and would rather spent his time in a joke shop.

I smiled at the thought of Gustav sitting still, while I try on robes and make him watch as I did a mini modeling show for him.

"What about this one?" A voice said, pulling me out of thought.

I didn't notice there was other customers in the shop. When I entered the building it was empty and Madam Malkin got me on the stand to take my measurements, excitedly. I guess business is a bit slow with Death Eaters stalking around and a constant threat hanging over everybody's head.

I looked at the new arrivals. It was a woman in her mid thirties or something. A girl about my age were pulling a face at the robes the woman gestured to. I almost missed the third one because he was almost hiding behind the girl. He was twelve at most. I guessed it was a mother and her two children but something was off between the mother and the small boy.

"Mother, I can pick out my own robes. Thank you," the girl answered and whipped the silver white hair out of her face. Her hair went all the way to mid-back in a perfect straight curtain of hair and her eyes were the color of the sky.

"Alright, go pick out something nice," the mother said, moving onto the next rack of clothes.

The woman looked exactly like a older version of the girl but her eyes held some kind of hardness that the girl didn't have.

"Hades needs new school robes, Mother." The girl said and she sounded really annoyed with her mother. The boy behind her stood still with his dark brown hair all messy. I would have thought the boy was maybe just a friend or something but when I saw his blue eyes it was unmistakable that they were family.

"Fine, help him with it if you'd like." The woman said, waving a hand of dismissal. The girl took the boy's hand with a smile and led him to another stand.

"There, how does that feel?" Madam Malkin asked, snapping my attention back to my robes. I moved my arms in the robes and felt if it fit and with no surprise it was perfect.

"Perfect, thank you. I'll just take this," I said with a smile at Madam Malkin.

"Right away, my dear." Madam Malkin replied as she took off my robes. A witch working there took the robe as Madam Malkin went to the girl and her brother to assist them.

I climbed off of the stand and went to a nearby rack, fake going through the robes as my eyes stayed on the pair at the other stand. Madam Malkin started to measure the boy and the girl went through the racks near where he was.

"Why are you spying on my daughter?" The woman asked from behind me and her voice gave me such a fright. I whipped around and saw the woman standing really close.

"I... I was just wondering..." I started thinking on possible answers for I didn't even know. "If she might be in Hogwarts 'cause it'll be my first year there."

The woman looked me over with narrowed icy blue eyes, sending a thrill down my spine. "You got expelled from your previous school for failing too many times?"

I was taken aback by that. Do I really look dumb or is she the dumb one? "Er... No, I'll be in class with the sixth years. I'm just going there this year for the first time."

Her stare was really uncomfortable as she analyzed me with those eyes of hers. "What's your name, girl?"

"Raven Aeron." I said, trying to give a smile but it was a little difficult with her staring at me like that.

Her eyes widened for a moment but just as quickly it was gone under her facade. "I thought you looked familiar-"

"Mum, who's this?" The girl interrupted, standing next to her mother with interest in her eyes.

"Her name is Raven. She was spying on you," the woman said folding her arms.

The girl looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm new," I said and it was a bit easier talking to the girl.

"What House are you in?" The woman asked, looking irritated for some reason. It was like she was looking at a whole different person when her eyes were on me.

"I don't-" I started to say but the girl cut me off.

"Mum, she's new which means she hasn't been sorted yet," the girl said, looking at her mum as if she's embarrassing her. "I'm June, by the way. June Rippner."

She held our her hand and I hesitated before I shook her hand. June looked friendly enough, but something about her mum made me want to go hide under the nearest rock.

"Well, she looks like a Gryffindor, or something as pitiful as a Hufflepuff," June's mother said, tapping her index finger on her thin lips. Her sleeve slid down a bit from the movement and I saw the very thing that explained her coldness; a Death Mark. "Yes, it must be Hufflepuff because I can't help but pity you. And just look at how you dress, you look like a homeless man and quite frankly, it's pathetic."

I didn't know what happened but it just slipped out. "At least I don't look like a whore."

That left them both stunned and just as I wanted to apologize or explain, Mrs Rippner pulled out her wand and placed it against my neck. My wand slipped into my hand and I pressed in softly against her abdomen.

"Call me a whore again and you'll be joining the Headless Hunt," Mrs Rippner sneered with anger burning in her eyes.

"Do you prefer bitch? Both fit," I said and the thrill of this made me very excited for some reason.

Mrs Rippner's wand dug further into my cheek and I really thought it would be my last breath when suddenly the wand left my throat and I was pulled back.

"There will be none of this in my shop!" Madam Malkin said, with her own wand in hand.

Just then the witch that took my robe from Madam Malkin came to me and gave me the robe neatly folded. I took out a few gallons and placed it in her hand.

"Good day," I said as I spun around, striding to the door with my head held high.

"You-" Mrs Rippner's voice came from behind when I took the door handle in my hand.

"I said good day!" I snapped and pulled on the handle but it wouldn't open. I tried and tried but it didn't help. I glanced back at them, feeling all my pride wash away.

"Try pushing it, my dear," Madam Malkin said with a pitied smile. Mrs Rippner still looked furious, but June was snickering and I couldn't see her brother.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and pushed the door open.

Xxxxx

"It's not funny!" I groaned, folding my arms as I felt my cheeks heating up. "It was really embarrassing!"

Gustav laughed, ignoring my protests. We were standing in front of the muggle magic tricks in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, with magical folk from all ages looking around the store with excitement.

"You really told Mrs Rippner she's a bitch?" Gustav asked, trying to get his laughing under control and failing miserably as he burst out laughing again.

"She said I looked like a homeless person!" I said, looking down at what I was wearing. It was a black muggle skinny jean, blue trapeze top, black sneakers and with a robe to finish it off... I think I looked better than most witches in this shop.

"You know her husband is Cashile Rippner, right?" Gustav said a bit more serious.

"Should I be impressed?" I asked, wondering if he's some kind of serial killer that would kill me in my sleep for insulting his wife. Well, knowing that his wife is a Death Eater it wouldn't surprise me much.

Gustav looked at me with a look asking if I'm joking. He rolled his eyes when he realized I really didn't know who the man was.

"He's kinda a big shot in the ministry. His family is like a really old pure blood family and all that rubbish but I'll keep my distance if I were you." He said, looking at me with a smirk and I could still see the laugh in his eyes.

I slapped his shoulder playfully. "You know, you're not impressing anyone by trying to act smart."

He grinned at that and stuck out his tongue like a little child. That made me laugh as we walked to the stand with all sorts of dangerous looking sweets. Gustav was trying out the samples and I just placed a big distance between us, afraid one of his boils might explode on me.

I made my way to the potion's rack and looked at all the clever little potions for all kind of pranks and jokes. I was just about to inspect a love potion closer when I got bumped from the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" the voice broke off and I looked at the person who bumped into me and saw the girl from the clothes shop, June.

"Are you following me?" I asked, suddenly wondering if her assassin father is anywhere. I had to remind myself that he was just a ministry worker and nothing dangerous but every time the mark of June's mother's arm appeared in my head.

"Why would I do that?" June asked with a baffled frown. "It's not like your the Minister or something."

I looked at June and realized she was glancing at something behind me the whole time. I turned around, making my way through the crowd and looking at something out of the ordinary. Nothing stood out to me and I glanced back to June in question.

"Don't you see him?" June asked with a grin as she pointed to one of the walls. I narrowed my eyes, wondering who she was talking about and then I saw it.

Hanging upside down against the wall with pink feathers all over him was an old man who was looking really irritated. I started to snicker at how funny he looked when I recognized him as Filch from Hogwarts. That just made me laugh harder.

"You did that?" I asked, laughing at the way Filch struggled against the spell that held him there and it looked like nobody noticed him through the excitement of the shop.

"I'm not confessing to anything," June said with a grin that told me without a doubt it was her.

I looked closer to where Filch hung and I found it really strange that no one was getting him down or why he wasn't screaming. That's when I saw the pink strap over his lips.

"Why do they just ignore him?" I asked, looking at June with confusion. "I can't believe everyone hates him."

June snorted. "Yeah, he's kind of a basterd in Hogwarts and no one I've ever met liked him, not even a little. But you're right, they won't leave him there so that's why I placed a over-looking charm on him."

"Oh, that's brilliant! So that's why I didn't see him the first time," I said and I was really impressed with the whole thing. And it's clever that she did it here where all the magic will confuse the under-age trace.

"Yeah, I know I'm good-" June said, but swore loudly and jumped under one of the near tables.

I frowned, looking at June who was sitting in the form of the ball at the farthest corner of the table.

I was just about to ask what just happened when I felt some one tapping my shoulder. I spun around quickly, almost hitting the person in the face.

"I'm sorry-" I got cut short when I saw it was Mrs Rippner and suddenly made sense what June did. Who wouldn't want to hide from a cold face like that?

"It's about high time. You know I could have had your wand snapped for insulting me like that!" Mrs Rippner said, putting her hands on her hips. She just pissed me off so much!

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked, playing dumb. I really wanted to return the favor.

"Excuse me?" She asked with this anger filled question and it was obvious she didn't like people not recognizing her as this big shot's wife.

"You're excused. I need to run," I said, lightly touching her arm and then I speed walked through the crowd until I was positive she wouldn't see me anymore.

Merlin, that's a scary lady! If I never see her again, it would be way too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not that good in AN and that's why I'm gonna keep this short. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that JK Rowling wrote, just my OC's.**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**Chapter 8**

Today is the day. Today is going to change my whole life! Today, they'll decide if I'm going to make good friends or be a loner.

I leaned against the cold castle wall, trying to get my breathing under control. In the other room I can hear the voice calling out his final decision, the voice that's going to decide my fate.

A hand touched my arm, causing me to jump back.

"Relax, dear girl. It is only a hat sorting you to a House." The woman now in front of me said. Her purple clothes was rather amusing with her pointy hat, but I already decided Prof Sprout was kinda cool.

"I'm just a bit anxious," I said, taking a deep breath. I'm not totally sure what the different Houses stood for, but I definitely knew I didn't want to be in Slytherin like Voldemort and after that comment Mrs Rippner made I wasn't that sure of Hufflepuff either.

"Don't be!" Prof Sprout said, rubbing my shoulders in comfort. "I'm sure you'll be brilliant in whatever House you get sorted in."

"I guess..." I trailed off as I saw Prof Sprout peeking through the widow to the Great Hall.

"You're up, deary," Sprout said, taking my shoulder gently and pushing me through the door when she opened it. She pushed me a bit hard and I had to do a little run to prevent myself from falling and to my embarrassment, everyone saw and started to snicker.

"Ms Aeron will be a new student with the sixth years," Dumbledore said with a wide smile from where he stood. "And like any new student will be sorted first, of course."

I walked down between the two tables that led to the wooden chair. It looked so out of place, so lonely and I could only imagine how much of a loser I'd look like sitting on that. Prof McGonagall stood next to the chair with her glasses on her nose and her eyes looking over them at me. In her left hand she held a really old looking hat but I wasn't fooled by its appearance 'cause I knew that was the thing deciding where I'm going to be for the next two years.

"Ms Ravenia Aeron," Prof McGonagall said loud enough for the whole room to switch all their attention to me.

I could feel my heart beating as I walked up the few stairs and sat on the chair. The hat was lowered onto my head and as it touched my head I felt the ring around my thumb shock a little.

_Ah, an heir of Salazar Slytherin himself and daughter of the Dark Lord that threatens the world today. _I heard a voice said in my head and I was so glad it wasn't said out loud. If it was said out loud the children staring at me wouldn't have looked so excited. _Yet, you've been raised by the last heir of Gryffindor. You were loyal to the only family you knew, but now that's she's gone I see a willpower that could destroy the world with your father, or save it with your godfather. What would you chose?_

"Anything that would stop _him_," I whispered to the hat immediately.

_You're cunning in your mind but I see the heart of the lion who raised you so much clearer than any other part of you. _The voice said in my head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed and suddenly the table with the red and gold robes began to cheer. I could feel the relief in my heart swell as the hat was taken off my head and I made my way to the Gryffindor table.

I went and sat next to a girl who waved for me to sit next to her, she had dirty blond hair that framed her face in curls. She introduced herself as Lavender Brown and her friend on the other side of her was Parvati Patil.

They asked a bunch of question like where I'm from, how home schooling was, how clothes was from all the places I traveled to and what kind of make-up tips I had for them. It was sort of fun to tell them about my travels but I got bored after a bit when I realized they didn't really like the things I found interesting and just cared about typical girl things like clothes, make-up, hot boys and surprisingly they talked a lot about how they were starting to see through their inner eye.

My eyes drifted off to the table in front of me. They were wearing green and silver robes with the snake crest on the front pocket. I knew they were in the House of Slytherin and as I went over some of their faces, I could see how some looked big and dumb and others smart and dangerous.

I almost chocked on the piece of chicken I was chewing on when I saw the familiar face of June Rippner next to a boy with blond hair and a pained look in his eyes. She was murmuring to him with a look of concern on her face and I could really see she cared about the boy.

"You wouldn't want to go there," Lavender's voice pulled me out of my daze. I looked at her and saw her looking at June and the boy too.

"Pardon," I asked, looking back at the pair, softly talking to each other.

"I know he's hot and it'd be quite easy taking a liking to him, but he's bad news." Lavender said with a soft sigh, but then she quickly motioned her head to a red headed boy sitting at our table. And that's the first time I ever saw Harry Potter in real life. He was covered in blood, talking in hushed tones with a girl and the red headed boy.

"His name is Ron and he is super cute, don't you think?" Lavender said with a dreamy look on her face as she looked at Ron.

"Lav has a huge crush on him," Parvati said, giggling and Lavender slapped her shoulder playfully.

They started to whisper and giggle as they stared to the three other Gryffindors. I wished the time over and when it finally was time for us to go, I didn't waste a second before walking out of the Great Hall and to the library.

I knew none of the students would go to the library on the first day back at Hogwarts and thought it would be the best place to collect my thoughts. On my way, my thoughts were already swimming around my head and I knew I had to try harder to make friends and not to just ignore them when they started to giggle about some red headed boy.

I guess I have to get use to girls my own age. Oh how I wished Gustav could have been here with me but he had to start his Auror training and I got stuck at going to school.

I was just about to go turn back and try to find something interesting about Lavender and Parvati 'cause they really did just want to make me feel welcome. I stopped mid-turn when I heard a pop next to me.

My wand slipped into my hand immediately as I turned to the sound. I looked at the intruder with my wand pointed to her face and my head filling with spells to use.

"Relax! I'm just a messenger." The girl on the other end of my wand said.

I looked at her face and saw no alarm or even concern about the wand in her face. I slowly lowered me wand, looking her over. She was a bit strange with her olive skin, shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. She was shorter than me and looked a bit like an fairy or elf. Her eyes held kindness and wisdom that only she could know. Her school robes had the crest of Ravenclaw on and that's when I realized I'm getting paranoid.

"Sorry, you startled me," I said, starting to smile at my paranoid actions. Soon I'll even start imagining shadows following me and bunnies will start to look like mini Death Eater babies trying to steal my slippers to chew.

"No problem, I heard you're a bit jumpy," she said, taking a rolled up parchment out of her robe's inside pocket.

"Who told you that?" I asked, a bit confused.

She didn't answer me but simply handed me the parchment. I looked down at the writing and realized that it was Dumbledore who send me the letter.

"Was it Dumbledore who told you about me?" I asked and just then I heard another pop. I looked up and the strange girl just disappeared into thin air.

I would have thought she apparted but Gustav told me that Hogwarts had charms to prevent anything like that on the school grounds and in the castle. I stared a bit mystified at the empty space where the girl should have been and thought to myself that what ever it was, it could only be something awesome.

I unrolled the parchment and read;

_Dear Ravenia,_

_I would like you to meet me in my office for some tea. It would seem your dear pet has lost you with all the students back at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed the feast._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

I smiled a bit at the letter and made my way directly to Dumbledore's office. I was rereading the letter when I suddenly made contact with something solid. I stepped back and saw five Slytherin students in front of me.

The one I bumped into was the boy June talked to at the Great Hall and sure enough, she was standing next to him. On his left stood two boys that fit under the big and dumb category. June stood on his right and next to her was a girl with a flat looking face and dark hair.

"Look where you're going!" The boy screamed at me and he was really taking the bumping too seriously.

"Sorry, but you know you walked into me to," I said, knowing if he was paying attention then we wouldn't have this problem.

"Are you tempting fate, little Gryffindor?" The boy asked, gesturing to his friends surrounding him.

I glanced at June but I could see she was ignoring me. I looked back at the boy and now understood what Lavender was talking about.

"If you mean trying to show you what a arse you are, then yes, I'm tempting fate." I said, crossing my arms with a smirk. I got that exciting feeling again and I couldn't help but stand my ground.

The three boys instantly took out their wands out and the blond boy looked furious. And Merlin, was he overreacting. All I did was call him an arse and now all his buddies wants to kill me.

"Draco, she's not worth our time," June said to the boy and I didn't know if I should be glad that she's trying to stop him or insulted that she called me worthless.

"Stay out of this, June." Draco said, making ready to cast a nasty hex.

To my most fortunate luck a form in black strolled down the hall to us. He wasn't the most inviting person in the castle but I guess Snape will do for this situation.

I kept smiling as Snape looked the Slytherin students over and I made ready for their scolding from him but it never came. Snape looked at me and I knew I wasn't that lucky after all.

"Your first day in school and you're already starting duels with students?" Snape snapped at me. Draco and his 'gang' started to snicker as they looked at how I'm being punished for their crime.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm so trained in wandless magic, sir." I said, holding my empty palms up. "But I must confess that I can't even do a simple spell without my handy wand."

"Thirty points for your cheek, Aeron!" Snape growled and I saw it wasn't so clever to try and mock him.

"May I go or are there any other false accusations?" I asked with a frown, knowing what ever points he took wasn't good news for me.

"Five points for talking back to Professor," Snape snapped, causing the other to snicker more. "I'll leave now if I were you."

I sneered at him but kept my mouth shut as I pushed my way through and made my way to Dumbledore's office.

Who do they think they are? Picking on me for no reason! I know I punched Snape but that was like ages ago and that doesn't explain why Draco and June and the rest were so eager to have me send to the hospital wing!

I muttered to myself in anger as I made my way through Dumbledore's office door. I just fell down in the seat in front of the desk, looking around the office in search for Dumbledore, but he wasn't here. I looked at the letter again and it did say to meet him for tea...

I guess he's just in the loo or something. I stood up and started to look around the office trying to calm my nerves. I looked over the shelves against the wall with all of Dumbledore's little trinkets and inventions. There was only one thing that didn't belong; a full bottle of Butterbeer.

I frowned, wondering what a bottle of butterbeer was doing just standing there. I looked around the office again, making sure every painting was fake sleeping and Dumbledore was no where in sight. I took the bottle and I swear I was just going to take a sip but as I lifted the bottle to open it, I heard foot steps from upstairs. I quickly slipped the butterbeer into my pocket, not wanting to get caught drinking Dumbledore's butterbeer without permission.

I quickly made my way back to the seat and just sat down when the door upstairs opened. I looked up, trying to smile and get my breathing under control as Dumbledore made his way down the stairs.

"Ah, I see you've got my message," Dumbledore said in a delightful mood.

"Yeah," I said, smiling as I thought about the girl. "The messenger was a bit strange."

"Mia, was always a one of a kind," Dumbledore said with a smile. He moved his hand to his robe pocket and pulled out my scaly friend with his hand. "I think he missed you."

_"Rav, where was you?" _King hissed as he slithered into my outstretched hands.

"I think he got a bit scared with all the new people," I smiled as King looped around my arm, making his way to my neck.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up.

"Yes, please. I need to calm my nerves," I said, thinking back to those stupid Slytherins. I get now why Voldemort was sorted into that house.

"Hard nightI gather," Dumbledore asked, as he brought over a tray with two tea cups, milk and sugar. He placed it onto his desk and took his cup.

"You could say that," I said, pouring milk into my cup with two sugars.

I looked up when I finished and saw Dumbledore looking at me expectantly as he sipped on his tea. I leaned back with my tea and exhaled a dramatic sigh.

"Slytherins were insulting me and pointing their wands at me for no reason," I started to say but stop when Dumbledore simply raised his eyebrow. "Fine, I might have insulted the one. But that was no reason for threatening me and then out of nowhere Prof Snape appeared! Taking points from me and telling me I started the duel! And he said that even though I didn't have my wand in my hands."

Dumbledore started to chuckle when I finished my story and I didn't appreciate him laughing. I took a sip of the tea and the sweetness calmed my nerves as it went over my tongue.

"Poor Severus might still be angry about you punching him," Dumbledore said, chuckling again as he placed his empty cup down on the table.

"Yeah, I thought that too," I said with a groan, finishing my tea and placing my cup with the other one.

"The real reason I invited you was to ask you something," Dumbledore said, still smiling as he looked at me.

"Oh, so you didn't miss my company?" I asked in a mock hurt voice.

Dumbledore chuckled, "True as it may be, I wanted to ask if you went through your mother's books yet."

The laughter went out of me at the mention of my mum and I felt that hole in my heart again. - I shook my head, "No, I left them all in the room in your quarters. I didn't want to take the whole library to my new room in Gryffindor tower."

"That's alright, dear. I'm just looking for this one book and I believe it would be amongst the many in that collection of books," Dumbledore said, giving me a smile.

"You can go through it but I doubt you'll find what you're looking for soon because that room is packet with books." I said, feeling a yawn coming.

"You must be tired," Dumbledore said as he saw me trying to cover my yawn. "Off to bed now. Sleep tight!"

"Goodnight," I said, standing up and leaving Dumbledore's office.

I sleepily made my way through the castle and to the painting of the Fat Lady. I stopped in front of it realizing I didn't know the password and I was too tired to go back all the way and ask Dumbledore what it was.

I was just about to just curl up in front of the painting when it swung open to reveal a redheaded girl with freckles and green eyes.

"Oh, sorry did you want to come in?" The girl asked as she saw the startled look on my face.

"Yeah, but I didn't know the password," I said, wondering if she's going to let me in or just stand in the doorway.

"You're the new girl, right?" She said, realization crossing her face. "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"You're not by any chance related to the owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," I asked, thinking about the time I saw the twins and they also had red hair.

"Yeah, they're my older brothers." Ginny said, rolling her eyes with a grin. She opened the painting wider for me to enter. "I'll see you around."

She left through the doorway and I was left standing in a comforting common room. The fire was burning with the red and gold furniture making everything look so inviting. I saw Lavender making her way up a staircase and I quickly made to follow her. She walked into a room with four beds in and I saw my trunk and backpack in front of the farthest one.

"Raven! I wondered where you disappeared to." Lavender exclaimed when she saw me.

"I got lost on my way here," I said, making up a silly excuse. "I'm kinda tired."

"I guess the first day at a real school might get tiring for a newcomer," Lavender said, taking out a jumper from her trunk.

"I guess." I said, not wanting to tell her the whole story.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Lavender said with a smile and then she walked out of the room and left me to go to bed.

I took off my robes and felt it was heavy. I looked into my pocket and saw King curled up around the bottle of butterbeer. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I took King out and placed him onto my pillow.

I guess I'll just have to return the butterbeer at another time... If I don't drink it first.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I want to thank everyone that favourited my story and the alerts! Please! Review! And enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

It was the first night in a long time that my dreams were undisturbed by nightmares, but being woken up by a terrified scream didn't make the peace last long. My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my bed, looking for the source of the scream. Hermione was standing in front of my bed looking at me with horror in her eyes.

"Shhh, Hermione!" Lavender groaned as she turned in her bed and Parvarti added, sleepily, "We're still trying to sleep."

Hermione pointed at me and then I realized she was staring at King in lap and not at me personally. She was slowly taking out her wand and my eyes grew as I realized what she wanted to do.

"No, it's okay." I quickly whispered, scooping King into my arms. "He's mine."

Hermione looked at me with astonishment. I guess students don't really like snakes as pets here... Or maybe, it could be the whole Gryffindor thing.

"I apologize for reacting in such a manner but..." Hermione looked at King again and moved forward, sitting on my bed. "It's odd. What kind is he?"

"He's a Atheris Squamigera, commonly known as a variable bush viper," I said with a smile. "I found him still in his egg."

I traced my finger over King's keeled, imbricate scales. His grey and yellow color was rare under his species and I was lucky to find his egg. I'm still not sure what happened with his mum and siblings but I found him in the rain forest east of Africa, so left out and alone on the ground. My mother wasn't pleased when I brought him back to the tent but she grew to love him over time.

"I wasn't sure Prof Dumbledore allowed snakes as pets here," Hermione said, reaching her hand out steadily and when I gave a nod she stroked King carefully.

"Oh, Albus didn't say anything about it so I presumed he didn't mind," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Hermione gave me this weird look.

"I understand you're new but Professors don't appreciate being called on their given names by a student, you know." Hermione said. "They'll take it as disrespect."

"I..." I started not sure if I must tell her about Albus being my godfather, but luckily Lavender interrupted us.

"I know the new girl is interesting and all, but please move it to the common room," Lavender groaned, still half asleep. I started to chuckle and Hermione also cracked a smile.

"You're welcome to sit with us at the table, if you'd like." Hermione said, standing up and walking to her trunk.

"That'll be great, thanks." I said, climbing out of bed to get ready for the day.

We met Harry Potter and that red headed guy, Ron in the common room before we went to breakfast.

Harry started to tell Hermione something about a kid named Draco and I also heard the word Death Eater before he cut off when he realized I was with Hermione.

"Oh, guys, this is Ravenia-" Hermione began.

"Call me Raven, Ravenia is such a ghastly name." I said with a smile, holding out my hand. They both shook my hand separately and introducing themselves.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. I hope you like it so far," Harry said, being friendly but I could see he wanted desperately to tell Hermione something that I'm not really allowed to hear.

"Yeah, it's very different than what I'm used to," I said with a chuckle.

Breakfast went by fast with me sitting with Lavender and Parvarti again. I didn't want to intrude between something Harry wanted to discuss with Hermione so I told Hermione that I needed to tell Lavender something and that was that. After breakfast we got our schedules.

I took Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care for Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Charms. Dumbledore already cleared all my subjects for me and I was ready to go to my first period which was a free period.

"We have Divination, so we'll see you later." Lavender said when she saw with disappointment that I didn't take Divination with her and Parvarti.

I wondered the halls in search for something to do. It was still early so I wandered through the castle, looking at the painting with interest, until I stopped when I saw a group of Ravenclaw boys picking on a small Hufflepuff.

"Are you going to cry, little baby?" The one boy asked and the rest on the group started to laugh.

"Leave me alone or I'll-" The Hufflepuff tried.

"You'll what? Call your sister?" The middle boy with blond hair said and the group laughed again. "So pathetic! You need a girl to fight your battles!"

I pitied the poor Hufflepuff and took it on myself to help the poor kid. "And you can't pick on a kid your own age?"

They all looked at me now and I would have guessed them to be fifth year and the Hufflepuff second.

"This is none of you business, Gryffindor," the blond said and his two buddies behind him started to draw their wands.

"Leave the boy alone and I won't report you for slipping class," I said and I really hoped that would work 'cause I wasn't sure if they were slipping or if I'm just really off track.

To my relief I saw fear grow in their eyes and they quickly scattered off. I smirked, thinking that was way too easy. I felt pride, thinking I could stop bullies everywhere when the real reason for them scattering off spoke.

"Ms Aeron, I see you made a new friend." The voice said that could only be Albus. I turned around and smirked when I saw Dumbledore standing in purple robes just a few feet away.

"I'm trying my best," I said, glancing to the boy and that's when I realized I knew him. It was June's little brother.

"I- I'm sorry Sir-" the boy stuttering.

"No need, dear boy. Tell Prof Slughorn that you were with me and that's why you came late for class." Albus said with a wink at the boy.

"Thank you, Sir." The boy looked so shocked that he gave Dumbledore a little bow before running off. The boy only stopped to glance back at me but ran off without saying something.

"Why did they pick on him?" I asked. Gustav told me that they were so high pure blood family and not to be messed with, but why would they pick on the boy then?

"It could be for many reasons," Albus said, gesturing for me to walk with him. "My best guess is because the poor child is a lonely Hufflepuff."

I pondered that and wondered if his mother has scared off all his friends or maybe he just likes being on his own. I walked in thought, leaving us in silence. It was a comfortable silence until Dumbledore stopped us in front of the gargoyle leading to his office.

"I did find you for a reason," Albus said with a smile and it looked like he knew a big joke but wouldn't tell me what it is. "I was wondering if you'll help me sort through your room."

"Haven't find the book you were looking for?" I asked with a knowing smile. I remember how I left the room, having no strength to do much to organize it.

"No, I'm starting to even doubt it's there." Dumbledore spoke his password and we started up the stairs.

"Do you know what it looks like?" I asked, looking up at him. "Maybe I'll remember packing it out."

"I know a simple spell to conjure the book," Albus said, smiling still that smile that made me think he is hiding something. "But unfortunately the spell won't work if I say it. You see, it only works with the owner of the book."

I glanced at Albus, wondering why this book is so special and why it's so heavily hidden. "And I own it now because I inhered everything my mum owned?"

"Something like that..." He traded off when we came in front of my room and he pushed the door open.

Looking into the room I was once again amazed at how stuffed it was with all sorts of books and potion cases with already made potions and also potion ingredients. I was suddenly grateful Albus had a spell that would conjure up the book.

"The spell is a secret revealing charm," he said with a chuckle. "Such a simple spell and yet so effective."

"Why is it so important?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You'll see," Albus said with a mysterious ring to his voice. "Now, the spell is pronounced 'Celo Evolutio'. It is quite easy."

I nodded, clearing my throat. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Dumbledore so I got all my concentration focused. I waved my wand and pronounced a clear, "Celo Evolutio!"

I didn't even have to wait to wonder if it worked or not because a book appeared in my hand. It was leather bound with a big raven in flight engraved on the front. It was kind of thick and old with the pages being paged through a lot. Before I could observe it more Albus took it out of my hand and looked at it with a lot of affection.

"What kind of book is that?" I asked, knowing that it is handwritten.

"It's a diary," Albus said with a smirk. I started to laugh. Why would Dumbledore want a diary so much?

"Is it yours?" I asked with a grin. I always thought it was a waste of time to keep a diary. What do you even write in it? 'Oh, I saw him again today. (Lovesick face).' Or 'I was so sad today because that bitch stepped on my foot!'. Really? Who cares?

"No, I'm afraid not." Albus chuckled, "That would be quite the catastrophe."

"Then if it's not your's," I asked, wondering what the raven on the top meant. "Whose is it then?"

Albus glanced at me and there was a mixture of emotions in his eyes when he looked at me. "It was your aunt, Twylla's."

I felt my breath caught in my throat. The first time I heard about her I thought it might just be a mistake and a crazy coincidence that my middle name was also Twylla... But now it can't be a maybe. When Albus says something, it's meant to be taken seriously and I couldn't help but feel betrayed by my mum again.

I looked down, not wanting to look in his eyes. "Did you know her?"

"Yes, she was a personal friend." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I looked up, feeling my eyes beginning to tear up. "Why didn't Mum tell me I have an aunt?"

Albus looked into my eyes with emotions shining in his blue ones. "It is difficult to explain... It could have been the great loss when she died that effected your mother... It could have been an other reason. Or-"

I waited for him to continue but he shook his head and started to walk out of my room and to his office. I started after him and grabbed his arm just as he wanted to go down the stairs.

"Please," I said, feeling a single teardrop role down my cheek. "I don't know anything about my family and I'm doubting I even knew my mother."

Dumbledore turned and looked at me. "This news wouldn't make you feel better, my dear Ravenia."

"Please..."

"She died because she was a... Death Eater," Albus said and that was the one thing I didn't expect. My mother's sister a Death Eater?

Is that the reason my mum knew Avery and the rest of the Death Eaters? Is that why she adopted the daughter of Voldemort? And was my aunt really the kind of person to be a Death Eater? Was I named after a person who betrayed my family?

I was so caught up in thought that only Albus tapping my arm brought me out of it. "Huh?"

"I said you're going to be late for your first class if you don't hurry now." Albus said, giving me a small smile.

"I'll talk to you later," I said, giving him a small smile back.

I hurried through the halls, silently thanking Gustav for all the tours of the castle he gave me. I finally got to the DADA class' door and stopped when I heard a voice talking. I waited a moment until the voice softened a little and took my chance to go in.

"... What is the-" the voice cut off when I went in and I saw Snape standing in front of the class, looking real intimidating in black robes and a scowl on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir. Prof Dumbledore needed my help locating a book-" I started to explain and all these excuses filled my head but Snape's barking voice made me silent.

"Five points for interrupting while I'm speaking," Snape snapped, his eye glaring into me. "Take a seat and tell me, Ms Aeron, what is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

I quickly sat in the first empty seat I saw and to my luck it was next to Hermione. My head was racing with possible answers, all of them sounding so brilliant in my head but what came out wasn't that confident at all. "Er... Your opponent doesn't know what kind of spell your using and then you have the element of surprise in the duel."

"Phrased in such a lacking manner," Snape said dismissive. "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some... lack."

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

I looked around for a partner, seeing Hermione looking at me with a smile and I was just about to suggest that we pair up when June walked in front of me.

"Be my partner," June said, blocking Hermione out. June had a grin on her face and I wasn't sure if she was sincere or trying to be funny in front of her friends. I glanced behind her and saw none of her friends looking at me so I guessed June was being serious.

"Okay," I said with narrowed eyes. I'm sure something is brewing in her head and I'm going to be careful not to step into any traps she already set in her mind.

We walked to a open place and she started to instantly throw jinx after jinx at me without speaking a word. In surprise I blocked with a shielding charm. "Portego."

The jinx bounced off the shield and Snape looked at June with pride... If I could call it that. "Five points to Slytherin. And Aeron it's nonverbal, meaning no talking!"

I frowned at Snape, feeling like he's being unfair. Why does he has such a grudge against me? It's not like I pee in his coffee every morning!

I looked up at June nodding for her to try again and this time I was ready with a nonverbal shielding charm. I already learned this with my mum 'cause some magical plants scare easily, forcing us to use nonverbal spells otherwise they would hide and that made it close to impossible to collect ingredients from them.

June looked surprised when I blocked without a sound and that's when she got a spark in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She shot jinx after jinx and I had a hard time blocking them all. I jumped and dodged, wanting none of the nasty jinxes she shot at me to even get close to me.

I was so focused on dodging that I bumped into this shy looking boy. I turned to apologize when I suddenly felt a sharp sting go through my back and I could feel the sting run through every nerve and vine in my body. I fell to the ground, my vision turning blue and I couldn't move.

"What happened?" I heard Snape asked with displeasure.

"I thought she would block it, Prof," June's voice came.

I heard Snape casting a reversal spell and I could feel the movement coming back to my joints, but my vision still stayed blue. Everything was all different shades of blue and for the first time I kind of understood how colorblind people felt.

"What jinx did you cast?" One of the students asked in amazement. All the students looked at me like I just grown a second head.

"I'm not sure," June said, looking at me with a smirk. Draco and his gang started to laugh and even some of the Gryffindors started to snicker.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will know what to do," Hermione said, looking at me with concern... Or I guess it's concern for it was kind of confusing with everything being blue.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" I asked, knowing I saw blue but I was positive that something else should be wrong with me to get this kind of reaction out of the students.

"You can't see you're blue?" Hermione asked.

"All I can see is blue," I answered, looking down at my hand and it was blue but so was everything else. Suddenly I felt my stomach tightening.

"Professor Snape!" A voice screamed and suddenly Filch ran into the room, stopping just next to me. He looked at me with surprise.

I felt my stomach tighten again and that was the only warning I got before I puked all over Filch. Filch looked at me with complete shock and then his wet face turned furious. I was preparing myself for serious screaming when Snape's voice broke Filch off.

"Granger! Get Aeron out of here before she ruins my class even more!" Snape barked and he looked really pissed.

Hermione took my arm with a look of pity on her face and I could see everyone else in the class laughing. I hurried with Hermione to the Infirmary, feeling my stomach doing a weird flip and knew nothing good will come out.

**Okay, now before you go on to another story or whatever first review please! Thanks for reading XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Once again I found myself in the infirmary. Hermione went back to class when Madam Pomfrey told her to go and now she was doing a diagnoses spell on me.

"Who jinxed you?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she frowned when she saw what was wrong. I leaned forward again and puked all over the floor next to me.

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey sighed as she looked at the floor. She waved her wand at the floor and cleaned it and then she waved her wand at me. "Anapneo."

The spell hit my stomach, clearing my throat and stomach and everything came out on the floor again. I sat back in the bed feeling really drained and sick but I noticed that with my stomach empty, I'm not that sick anymore.

"I'll bring you a potion to change your color back," Madam Pomfrey said after she cleaned the floor again with a wave of the wand.

It didn't take long before I was back to my normal color again and on my way to the common room knowing class already ended.

I met up with Harry and Ron in the common room and they were kind of nice, telling me about the homework Snape gave us and offering me to do it with them.

I was really happy that they wanted to do homework with me even though I did more of the work, while they kept asking me what to do. Hermione came later and with her help and mine we finished just before I had to leave for Care for Magical Creatures.

"You take Care for Magical?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah... Is there something wrong?" I asked, looking at their faces. Harry looked guilty about something.

"It's a rubbish class-" Ron started, but Harry elbowed him in the side. "What was that for?" Ron looked at Harry with a frown, rubbing his side.

"Hagrid is still our friend," Harry said, with a pointed look.

"Alb- Prof Dumbledore..." I said, clearing my throat at my almost slip. "... Said that Hagrid is excellent with creatures."

I was confused, because when Albus talked about Hagrid I was really excited to learn about creatures from him. And I even heard Hagrid had a dragon at a time and Albus even told me he had an Acromantula as a pet.

"He is..." Hermione said, trading off.

I wanted for them to go on but I didn't have the time to stand and figure this out 'cause the class was starting soon. "I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

They nodded and gave small waves as I quickly gather my books and rushed out of the common room. It was quite a way to go to just in front of the Forbidden Forest and when I finally made it I was breathing hard and my heart was beating hard against my chest.

I looked up to see a huge guy with a bushy beard and a bush of brown hair. I looked at him in awe. It was a odd thing to see, a half-gaint.

"Am I early?" I asked, frowning as I saw I was the only student here. I looked back at the castle and saw only one form walking this way.

"Nah, I reckon their running a bit late," Hagrid said with a beaming smile on his face.

The form finally got near enough so that I could make out who it is and to my disappointment it was June. I mentally sighed with disappointment.

"Ya see, more will come," Hagrid said as June stood next to me, looking bored already.

I looked back at the castle and saw that there was no other students walking here.

"Are we gonna start or..." I trailed off, seeing Hagrid still looking at the castle with excitement.

I thought about what Ron said and I couldn't help but think that what he said about how the class sucked. Maybe everyone thought so and that's why no one is taking it.

"I don't want the others to miss out," Hagrid said, never taking his eyes off of the castle's doors.

I looked at June and she just rolled her eyes, sitting down on the grass. I was also starting to get bored so I sat next to her and looked up at the sky.

That is how the whole class went, with June and I sitting on the ground and trying to ignore each other and Hagrid looking at the castle. I was so relieved when the class was over and I walked through the halls, on my way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Help! He's gonna kill me!" I heard and then saw this small boy running around the corner and just behind him was a really big guy chasing him, screaming, "I'm going to kill you, you little shit!"

The small boy saw me and screamed for help again and I noticed he was protecting something in his hands as he ran. The big guy saw me and I took my chance to stun him with, "Stupefy!"

The spell shot out of my wand and hit the guy right in the chest, causing him to fall backwards. The small boy in Ravenclaw and as I looked at the unconscious form on the ground I realized the guy was in Slytherin, maybe a seventh year.

"Thank you so much!" The Ravenclaw exclaimed and then he started to laugh. The boy looked really young and I could only think that he must be a first year.

"Why did-" I started, but got cut off as the Ravenclaw pushed the thing he was holding in his hands into mine. I had just enough time to see the thing in my hands was a green Pygmy Puff, when the voice came that really started to annoy me.

"Ms Aeron! Didn't you read the school rules?" Snape asked, folding his arms as he stood next to the unconscious Slytherin. "It is clearly stated that dueling is not permitted."

"I-" I started to explain but the Ravenclaw cut me of, again.

"I saw everything, Prof." The Ravenclaw said and I smiled, thinking he is going to tell Prof Snape everything, but what came out of his mouth had my smile wiped off my face immediately.

"She stole the poor boy's pet and then stunned him when he started to chace her. She saw I was a witness and told me she's gonna kill me if I don't say I did it... But I couldn't lie to a Prof." The Ravenclaw said and I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

"That's not what happened!" I started but Snape really didn't want me to explain 'cause he hates me for some reason. Of course he'll believe a Ravenclaw over me, even a guilty little lying shit like this one.

"I heard enough!" Snape snapped. "Twenty points for stealing, another twenty for assaulting a fellow student and ten points for threatening another student.."

"Wait, what? That doesn't even make sense!" I started to protest but Snape held his hand up to stop me. "And Detention in my class Friday, seeing as Mr Potter wouldn't be able to make it."

Snape really looked pissed and I wasn't sure if it was me or the fact that Harry wouldn't be able to go to detention.

"Why does he get to skip it?" I asked, thinking it's a bit unfare. The whole thing was ridiculous! I glared at the Ravenclaw next to me and swore revenge with my death glare.

"It's just postponed, and be on your way before I deduct more points!" Snape sneered, reversing the stunning spell I did on the poor Slytherin.

The Slytherin sat up confused but when he saw the Pygmy Puff in my hand she started to reach out with anger written all over his face.

"Oh, sorry," I said, walking forward and giving him his pet. "Here you go."

The Slytherin and Snape both looked a bit surprised but I just turned around and walked back to the Ravenclaw. When the small boy saw the fire in my eyes, he ran. I could only smirk and be glad that he knows what's coming for him. That would make it real fun to see him squirm in fear.

Xxxxx

Potions were kinda fun but nothing new 'cause my whole life my mum surrounded me with potions. I was quite impressed with Harry getting the Draught of Living Death so perfect. Even I had trouble working out all of the books errors and I think I got quite a lot of them, but yet my potion was still not the right color and texture. I was actually glad Harry got the Vertiserum 'cause I reckon he'll need that potion.

I was now on my way to the library, thinking I'll see what it has on curses and work my way from there to try and find a cure for Dumbledore's curse.

I walked to the area in the library marked Curses and Dark Arts. I was just about to take a useful looking leather covered book from the shelve when my hand bumped another hand. I looked at the person attached to the hand and saw June's little brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry-' he started but stopped when he saw me and his eyes grew.

"No need, it's fine," I said with a smile. I felt sorry for the poor boy, he looked so shy and scared when someone looks at him.

"I-I wanted to t-thank you f-for helping me b-before," he said with a stutter.

"I'm glad I could help," I said with a smile and saw how uncomfortable he started to get. "So... Do you know a lot about curses and dark arts?"

He hesitated looking at me as if he wanted to make sure if I'm serious and when he saw I was he slowly nodded.

"Excellent!" I smiled, thinking he'll be able to help me chose the rights books. "You don't mind helping me, do you?"

"I guess not," he said, it looked like he was a bit calmed down and not on alert anymore.

"I'm Raven, by the way," I said, holding out my hand.

"Hades," he said, shaking my hand with more confidence.

I tried to describe the curse without giving something away that may lead to Dumbledore but Hades didn't notice. He gave me a huge pile of books and said that I might find something in them about the curse.

I spent that whole afternoon going through the books at one end of the table. Hades was sitting across from me, going through his own pile of books. We sat in silence and only talked when we wanted the other's opinion or had a question about the other's search.

I went through about five thick books only seeing hints of a curse that might be the same as Dumbledore's, but it was a real struggle to find anything even close to a curse. I finally stopped with my search through the books when it was time for dinner.

"I'm going to dinner before I start to burn the books for being useless," I said, my irritation with not finding anything really burning in me.

Hades gave me a knowing smile. "There will be many more times you'll feel like this."

"It sounds like you have experience?" I said, cracking a smile.

"You could say that." Hades said and he did a quick swish of his wand, sending all the books back to their places.

"I'm sure you'll find a book here that will help you." I said, more convincing myself than him. We started to walk to the Great Hall together.

"I hope so but I already been through all those books a few times last year..." He said, trailing off and looking down as we walked.

"That must have took you all year," I said amazed, thinking about all those books filling the bookshelves.

"It did." Hades muttered and I could see it really troubled him that he hasn't found something.

I felt bad 'cause I know how important it is to me to find a cure for Dumbledore and I couldn't imagine how it must feel for Hades to have searched through the whole section for a whole year and find nothing that could help him.

"Isn't there somewhere else you could get more books?" I asked, knowing there must be some kind of book that could help him even though it's not in the school library.

"No, I'm not allowed to go into my father's study." He said, looking at his feet.

We walked in silence for a moment as I thought about how June's mother treated Hades and it left me wondering what could possibly happen that a mother wouldn't love her own child... Or maybe it could just have been an off day for her and Hades's parents are strict...

I got pulled out of thought when I heard a shriek just around the corner. Hades and I rushed forward and saw Filch hanging upside down. He held Mrs Norris tight against his chest, afraid to let her go. However the more he tried to hold her, the more she scratched him to get lose. This resulted to him shrieking every time she scratched him.

"What happened?" I asked Filch, searching for a way to help him, but he was hanging in thin air and I saw no hint of what kind of spell it could have been that kept him there.

"Ah!" Filch shrieked and I can hear Mrs Norris meowing to get away. "I don't need your help! I'll find my own way down."

I was taken aback at how mean he could be and even Hades looked surprised. I frowned and nodded, starting to walk away but Hades stood there and looked at Filch annoyed.

"That wasn't very nice." he said, taking out his wand and with a quick spell he vanished Filch's ragged clothes, leaving him in a really old looking underwear.

"Ew," I squealed, feeling really sick. I turned around, trying to get the image out of my mind, but something as awful as that was really hard to even get out of your thoughts.

I could hear Hades starting to laugh and finally we went to the Great Hall with smiles and horror printed into our minds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm sorry I took so long to update, first it was writers block and then the terrible thing called school came in the way! But I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! I like to thank all the people to who did review my story and favorited and alerted it too!**

**Chapter 11**

The next couple of days went by like a zooming Seeker inches from the snitch. Homework kept us busy for most of the day and when I finally got a bit of extra time, I spent it in the library with Hades. All my classes were great except DADA and Care for Magical Creatures. At DADA it felt like Snape was singling me out to torture me and deduct points and gave the whole class loads of homework as if he wanted to punish us for being born.

Care for Magical Creatures was a huge let down. I believe Hagrid could be a great teacher and that I'll really learn something from him, but that's if he actually starts to teach us... This whole week he complained about Harry, Ron and Hermione- his best students- not taking his subject. June got so bored she started to take her homework from other classes with her and did it while Hagrid cried or sulked.

Today is Friday and I can't explain how relieved I am that it's almost weekend. All I have to do now was get the stupid detention over with.

As I walked to Snape's class I could almost hear all the students warning me against how bad Snape's detention is. A lot of people came to me, reliving their own story about detention with Snape and I started to imagine myself being hung by my toes while I had to polish his jar full of body parts and creature eyes...

"Ms Aeron!"

"Huh?" I shook my head, realizing that I stood in the door of Snape's class for quite awhile in complete silence.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary to get your hearing checked or are you just born with a short attention spam?" Snape sneered, as he stood up from his desk and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, my mum always told me I lived in my own world." I said in matter of fact tone and saw Snape's eye narrow.

"Do you think I care?" Snape asked and I opened my mouth with a great comeback on the tip of my tongue, but he spoke before I could. "Now, you will remove all the chewing gum and any other surprises from under the tables."

I was taken aback at how easy that was. I know about three spells that would clean every table in this class in minutes.

"If I'm done, can I leave?" I asked, placing my bag down on the ground against the wall.

"Oh, did I forget to mention no spells may be used," Snape said and I could see the pleasure in his eyes when he saw the horror in mine.

I took a breath, thinking it could be worse. I looked down at my hands and thought that I wouldn't eat chewing gum for at least a year.

"May I get gloves?" I asked, not wanting to touch old gum. "Or am I not allowed to used that either?"

"Careful, cheek will cost you points, Aeron." Snape said in a low and dangerous voice. "You may use these."

Snape then took out a bucket from under his desk and when he gave it to me I saw gloves and something I could scrape the gum off with. This was easier than I expected, but I guess most of the kids' stories about their detention were highly exaggerated.

I nodded and got down on my back, under the first desk in the corner. I looked up and saw the most gum I ever saw on furniture, with such a difference in colors. Some I didn't even want to know how it got that color so I just scraped it off to stop myself from thinking about it. My imagination would really freak me out with all of its scenarios.

I was almost done with the third desk when I started to get a bit bored so I started to hum. I was just getting my jam on with the chores when I almost jumped out of my skin and with the fright I caused a piece of gum to fall on top of my face.

"Ms Aeron!" Snape barked and what gave me such a fright was that he was standing right next to the table I was under.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, knocking the gum off my face disgusted. I poked my head out from under the table to look at him. It was kind of weird to look at him with my head against the floor.

"Why are you making such horrid noises? Are you choking?" Snape asked and I looked at him with disbelieve and realized he was serious.

"No, sir. I thought my humming would let the time pass by faster..." I said, feeling a bit insulted. "But I'll stop if it really sounds like I'm choking."

"Yes and keep yourself from singing, I wouldn't want to be so unfortunate to hear that revolting noise," Snape said as if he wasn't just insulting me but just talking about something simple like potion ingredients.

I felt so hurt. Nobody ever told me that when I hummed and they always singed with me when I started to sing. I moved out from under the desk and stood up, seeing Snape walking back to his desk.

"Are you allowed to talk to me like that?" I asked, throwing the gloves on the ground and folding my arms, displeased.

Snape slowly turned around and looked at me like he would send me to the infirmary with a single blink of an eye. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you need to go to the infirmary, Sir, or were you just born with a short attention spam?" I asked with a smirk.

Snape's face pulled into a frown and as his mouth opened with a nasty remark but he quickly closed it with a hiss. He held onto his right forearm.

"What? I shocked the famous Prof Snape to silence?" I asked with a nervous chuckle, hoping he'll take it as a joke but his face held hatred.

He moved so quickly past me that he didn't even noticed when he stepped on my foot and his feet aren't practically small. I yelped with pain and crouched down to hold my foot to dull the pain. That's when I realized that his forearm was in pain and that led me to him being summoned.

"Wait-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"You're dismissed." He said, disappearing out of the door.

I was still on one knee, rubbing my foot as it started to get better. I finally stood up when my foot felt better. I looked around the empty class room, not so sure if I should go or not. After a few silent moments I took my backpack and with a quick spell I vanished all the gum from under the tables, not wanting some misfortunate students doing that disgusting job.

I moved and opened the door but just as quick as I opened it, it was knocked shut with a force. I open the door again but this time slowly. As I peeked out of the door I saw a heap of clothes and big feet laying on the ground. I moved out of the classroom and realized it was Filch laying on the ground unconscious. He must have ran into the door... But I never saw anyone pass out after that.

I poked him with my foot and confirmed that he was really unconscious. I looked around not sure if I should just leave him or take him to the infirmary. After a moment my good side won and I did a levitation spell on him so that I could take him to the infirmary.

I scarcely made it into the infirmary when I was pulled into a tight embrace. I was so shocked that I just stood there frozen.

"Loosen up, Rav." The intruder said and when he pulled away I saw Gustav's smiling face. "It's just me."

I smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "No letter? No congrats? No anything?"

Gustav backed away and looked down at his feet with shame. "I'm sorry, Rav. The Auror training used up most of my time and the rest of the time I spent with Kim..."

"Kim? So you replaced me?" I said in a joking manner, wondering who this girl could be.

"Yeah... Well no." Gustav started to hesitate. "I thought that there might be something between Kim and I but... It didn't work out."

I was just about to ask him about this Kim when I heard someone groan and that's when I remember Filch still floating in the air.

"Let me just place him on one of the beds," I said, walking into the infirmary and lowering him on the nearest bed.

"What happened, dearie?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she looked at Filch, who was starting to wake up.

"I think he ran into a door and when I saw him, he was unconscious on the ground." I said, shrugging my shoulder.

Gustav didn't seem interested in that so he place his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the infirmary without even a farewell to Madam Pomfrey.

"So I hear you're in Gryffindor," Gustav said, squeezing my shoulder. "I'm so proud that you are also a fellow Gryffindor now."

"Yeah, it's really great but don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject," I said with a grin, looking up at him with curiosity.

He groaned and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on! I always tell you everything!" I begged, really curious to want happened.

"No, but this is embarrassing." He said, pulling his arm away but I stopped him.

"I can't promise I won't laugh, but I'll listen and if she hurt you I'll rearrange her face for hurting you," I said, trying to loosen him up a bit.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?" He asked and he continued when he saw the question on my face. "You know, with us..."

"What about us?" I asked when I saw he wasn't going to go on.

He looked at me with a bit of a frown. "Nevermind... Anyway, Kim is history."

"Why? What happened?" I asked with an expecting smile.

I had to stop because I couldn't walk anymore with all the laughing I was busy with as Gustav told me the story. It seems Kim was really into hanging out with Gustav and she even undressed in front of him when she went shopping with him. She finally said yes to go on this great date and when Gustav arrived at the bar, Kim was with another man. Now, it isn't what you think. Kim was actually trying to set her one gay friend up with Gustav because she thought he was gay too.

"And what happened next?" I asked, laughing while my whole stomach hurt from the laughter. "Did he try to kiss you?"

"Ew! No, I left before anything could happen," Gustav said and I could really see the horror on his face. "Kim and I didn't speak again after that."

"But you and the guy started to owl each other?" I asked between laughs.

"What? No!" Gustav said in horror. "Do you also think I'm gay?"

I smirked, finally catching my breath to stop laughing. The look in his eyes told me he really was afraid of people thinking he was gay. I looked him up and down and couldn't start to try and figure out how she thought he was gay.

"Gus, I don't know why she thought you were gay," I said, honestly. "You're the straightest guy I've ever met and wouldn't worry about what this Kim girl thinks."

I patted him on the back with a chuckle. He smiled at me with his warm green eyes full of happiness. He placed his arm around my shoulders again and then we started to walk again.

"So if you're so busy, why are you here?" I asked, glancing at him.

"I came with another Auror named Tonks. She's really nice and permitted me to see you for a while." Gustav said with a smile. Him being here just makes everything seem okay, even when I'm tired and frustrated.

"I'm glad you're here. I was starting to wonder what happened to you when you didn't owl me back," I said, poking him in his side.

"Ow!" He yelped playfully. "Things will be slower from now on and I'll promise to write at least every week."

"Deal 'cause I have a lot of questions about this school. Like, what's Prof Snape's problem with me?" I asked, thinking back at how he insulted me.

"You're Gryffindor," Gustav chuckled. "That slime ball hates Gryffindor. So don't take it personally."

I frowned, thinking that Snape was being childish for hating Gryffindor just because he was the Head of Slytherin. I was so in thought that I jumped when Gustav pulled me back.

"Oh, I forgot," he said, rumbling through his robes' pockets and exclaimed excitedly when he pulled out something small. "I found this when I walked past your house and thought you might like it back."

He opened his hand to reveal a miniature sized Nimbus 2001. He waved his wand over it and it grew to a normal sized broom and I realized it was the one I left back home.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

He chuckle, returning the hug with his strong arms around me. At that moment I felt no worries about tomorrow or for what would come, all I could think about was that I'll always have Gustav to cheer me up.

**Okay, that's the chapter! Before you move on to read other awesome stories, please review! It wouldn't take that long and I'll really appreciate it! XP**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Come on Hades!" I exclaimed as I started to pull at his sleeves.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, as he tried to keep up with my pace.

"Yes! I have to practice and you need to have a bit of fun." I said chuckling as we ran down to the Quidditch field.

We ran onto the field and it was still a bit dark with only a bit of light from the sun coming up. We woke up really early so that we could have the field for ourselves and I have to practice before the tryouts this morning.

"You can go first." I said as we walked onto the field. Holding out my broom to Hades I saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked with a frown, looking down at him.

"It's just..." Hades started with a sigh. "I've never really rode a broom for fun before."

I smirked, seeing he's a bit scared that he would embarrass himself. I pushed the broom into his hands and had to actually push him into the air before he started to fly.

"Don't worry! It's just me that's here." I screamed at him where he slowly started to fly.

I walked to the stands when I saw he was starting the have a bit of fun. As I sat there, looking at Hades I couldn't help but smile at his joyful laughter as he swept through the air.

The time ticked on and the sun was almost fully out. Hades was having so much fun that I had to jump up and down, waving my arms like a lunatic to get his attention. He finally saw me and swept down, touching down on the ground. I made my way down and saw Hades' hair were pointing in all kinds of directions and his cheeks were red from the cold air.

"Sorry, I didn't realize..." Hades started to say but I cut him off.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just glad you had some fun." I said smiling, glad that I finally got a smile on his face. I realized that he was too serious over the past few weeks and I'm happy that I found a way to make him relax.

"But you didn't practice-"

"I'll be fine, let's get some breakfast." We started back to the Great Hall to get something to eat before the tryouts.

Xxxxx

"Good luck, Raven!" Hades yelled from the stands as I flew in the air on my broom.

The students trying out was an odd sight. Almost half of Gryffindor was here with students from every year. I swear some of the first-years looked green at the thought flying and there were girls giggling the whole time when Harry talked. There were even Huffelpuffs trying out.

After a lot of flying around, hitting the Bludgers, nearly getting impaled by a rouge Bludger and falling off of my broom once, I finally made it on the team as a Beater.

"Alright, I'll see you all at practice," Harry said to the group that made the official team. "And Raven, let Madam Pomfrey have a look at that knee, you had a pretty bad fall."

"It's fine, really. I've had worse." I said with a chuckle and the sad thing was, it was true. I'm not sure what's wrong with me but for some unknown reason I'm always the one to get hurt... I'm like an accident magnet.

I quickly made my way to Hades when Harry dismissed us. He jumped up with a big smile on his face and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"You were brilliant!" Hades said, jumping with excitement.

"I'm just lucky I didn't break anything with that fall." I said chuckling as we started to make our way back to the castle.

"Even with the fall!" Hades said laughing. It was great seeing him like this and I didn't understand why he didn't have any friends.

"I'll be blue tomorrow, but it's worth making the team." I said and I couldn't keep my joy in. I couldn't believe I actually made it in a Quidditch team! Gustav is so going to hear about this!

"It really is..." Hades traded off.

I looked at Hades and he was still smiling but I could see his eyes were deep in thought. I really wished I could do Legilimency so that I could for only once know what was going on in his mind. I could only see he had a rough past from his eyes when we first met, but all this time he never mentioned any of it.

"So tonight is a full moon and I know a place with a great sight of the moon, if you'd wanna join me." I expect that tonight would be a really amazing night sky.

"Uh... Not tonight," Hades said, his smile faltering.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked confused, wondering why his mood changed so quickly.

"No, it's not you." Hades stopped as we walked into the castle. "I still have that Potions assignment..."

"Oh, sure." I wondered why our conversation went all down hill. Today had to be an awesome day with me making the team and the star gazing tonight, but something triggered a bad reaction in Hades... Maybe he really dislikes the sky or he's scared of the dark...

"I'll see you later and congratulations on making the team." Hades said with a forced smile.

"Thanks, see you later." And with that he left me standing really confused.

I didn't know how to feel at the moment, I was so confused. I'm really ecstatic about making the team but I felt bad for making Hades so defensive... I was pulled out of thought when I felt someone push me from behind. I turned to see June standing there with her arms folded.

"What did you do to my brother?" She asked and she didn't look happy at all.

"What do you mean? I just saw him."

"I did too, that's why I'm asking what happened." June said trying to look tough, but she looked a bit sick and it really didn't make her look threatening.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked, wondering if he is okay.

"No, I thought I'll find out what you did first. And I gotta say it's really disgusting that you're into little boys and I'm not okay with my brother being one of your victims." June said.

"Into young boys? What are you talking about?" I asked, wanting to hex her. "Hades and I are just friends and that's all."

"Just stay away from my brother, okay?" June said, turning around and walking away before I could tell her where to stick it.

I stood still on the spot, wondering how such a nice day went so bad in mere seconds and I thought the best thing I could do is fix what I can. So I went to the infirmary to get my leg checked out.

Xxxxx

Walking lightly on my feet, sure not to make a sound. Looking around making sure no one sees me and sticking to the shadows when I heard something. It was almost curfew and I just made it to the Astronomy Tower without being heard or seen.

I was so proud of myself and I couldn't help the grin spreading over my face as placed my snack pack on the ground, ready to have a great night with the night sky.

I took a deep breath of the nice fresh air and looked at how moon and stars started to show their faces. I was just about to lay down on the blanket when I heard a door slamming shut. I froze, hearing sounds, realizing it's voices but it was too far away to hear what was being said or who even said them.

When my heart finally started to slow down and I could move again, I slowly tip-toed to the edge of the Tower and saw two forms walking on the school grounds. The first figure I instantly recognized as Prof Snape, his black clothes made him almost invisible in the early night light.

The second figure was smaller than Snape and I could make out that it was a woman. I had to squint my eyes, trying to get a better look at the woman. I almost swallowed my tongue at how dramatically I gasped. All kinds of questions popped into my head when I realized that the woman was June!

I didn't want to judge before I have something to judge... But I couldn't help my imagination picturing all kinds of weird stuff.

June trying to seduce Snape for DADA points... Snape trying to seduce her to join the Death Eaters... June trying to convince Snape to kill me because of my sexy look. I snorted at that last one with amusement.

The way I was squinting my eyes, made me feel like I'm wearing night-vision goggles, without really seeing that much. But I did see Snape waving his wand, causing that horrible Whomping Willow to freeze. My eyes grew as I saw the both of them climbing through a secret door under the tree.

I don't even know why I did the thing I did. I actually jumped over the edge of the Tower so that I could follow them. Lucky for me, Mum taught me a spell to slow me down when I fell off of something high and I'm ashamed at how many times I had to actually use it.

I fell with soft impact and I jumped up, not wanting the Whomping Willow to un freeze and go all crazy ninja on my already bruised body.

I made it through the door that led to a sort of tunnel and I couldn't believe how noisy it was to walk here. With every step I had a mini heart attack, but I managed to make as little noise as possible. The whole way I had pictures in my mind changing now and again. The last picture was Snape busy killing June to get her perfect blonde hair 'cause Snape wanted to go blond and his greasy hair just wouldn't do...

"Did you remember to drink the whole week?" I heard a deep voice that could only be Snape's but to my surprise, I didn't hold that bitter edge.

"Yeah, don't baby me." June's voice said irritated. I quietly crept into the open space when I heard them walking.

When I stood straight I saw it was a dusty old home with broken furniture and huge scrape mark over the floors and walls. I heard their footsteps upstairs and quietly made my way up the old stairs. I managed with some sort of miracle, not to make that much noise and I mentally sighed with relieve when I climbed the last step.

"- down on the bed." Snape's voice drifted down the hallway. I followed it, thinking the whole time 'Lite as a feather, lite as a feather.'

"Are you just gonna stand there?" June's voice asked impatient.

"Just wait." Snape said as I slowly peered around the door and what I saw made me die a little.

June was sitting on the dusty and I believe smelly old bed with a cloak on and the way she was clutching it made me think she had nothing under it. Snape was looking at her from beside the bed with his arms folded.

That was all I had to see to come to the conclusion that the were intimately involved and it made my brain want to die from all the mental pictures I started to get. I made my way as fast and as soflt out of there before I really died of disgust.

I finally made it out, dodging all the Whomping Willow's attempts to kill me. I just ran, not sure where I was going and not really caring who saw I was out after curfew. I stopped and realized my feet brought me to gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

I said the password and took the stairs two at a time and when I finally burst through the door I was so exhausted that I fell in the chair without even waiting for Dumbledore to say something.

I looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at me over his half-moon glassed with a one sided smirk.

"Interesting night?" He asked and I could see he was amused at my state of exhaustion.

"I need to ask you something," I said when I got my breathing under control and my heartbeat steady.

"Anything," Dumbledore said, leaning back into his chair, giving me his absolute attention.

"Well..." I started and found myself not finding the right words.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked when I just sat there in silence, not knowing how to tell him about Snape and June.

"Alright, so do the school have any... Rule against a student being uhm... Involved with a professor, like hypothetically a professor Snape?" I asked, looking down, not wanting to look into Dumbledore's all knowing eyes.

"Well," Dumbledore stared, stopping a moment to think. "I guess there's not any rules against it, but I'll wait if I were you."

I frowned, wondering if he were warning me against revealing June and Snape's relationship. "Wait for what, Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at me with a knowing look. "I understand if you fancy the mysterious dark Severus, but I doubt he would appreciate you trying to persuade a romantic relationship with him, my dear child."

To say I was horror struck was an understatement. Me having a crush on the mean, old bitter Snape? There must really be something wrong with Dumbledore's head if he thinks that.

"No! Ew! I was talking about June and Snape's relationship," I said and instantly covered my mouth in shock, realizing I just blurted it out.

Before I could get over the shock Dumbledore started to burst out in laughter. I sat there feeling like an idiot after about ten minutes with Dumbledore laughing none stop.

"I better be going," I said finally, not wanting to sit here without knowing the joke.

"I'm sorry, Ravenia. It's just amusing that you thought Ms Rippner and Severus were involved," Dumbledore said, getting his laughter under control.

"But I saw them-" I started but Dumbledore cut me off.

"Don't you worry, my dear. I can assure you that they are not involved. Prof Snape is just helping Ms Rippner with something and nothing else," Dumbledore stopped me as I tried to say something. "Off to bed now, you wouldn't want any points taken off, do you?"

I huffed with displeasure. "No, sir." I said, standing up and sulking more than walking to the door.

"Oh, and Ravenia," Dumbledore stopped me as I was about to open the door. I turned around, looking at him. Hoping he'll tell me what's going on.

"Congratulations on making the Quidditch team."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for talking so long to update! It was so hard writing this damn chapter and I just hope you like it 'cause it took me all this time to make it worth posting. Thanks to all my reviews and thanks to my Beta for helping me with the end of the chapter. Well, enough of my babbling, please enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Chapter 13**

The end of October couldn't have come any sooner. The classes were very busy and then I had some more detention sessions, thanks to Snape. I know Gustav said Snape hated Gryffindors but I realized he hated me more than a simple Gryffindor and all my deducted points and the two detentions were proof of that.

I couldn't even go to Hogsmead because Snape found me sneaking around past curfew to go to the Astronomy Tower. I was kind of glad I didn't go 'cause Katie got a cursed necklace somewhere and I'm sure Snape would've find a way to blame me if I were there.

To make things even worse, Dumbledore was scarcely here. Every time I wanted to tell him something or ask about why Snape has such a grudge against me, he was gone. I didn't even know where he went when he was gone because I didn't have the chance to ask him.

Slughorn's Halloween party was tonight and I was really excited. Gustav's dad was one of Slughorn's best students back when he was still in school and were invited to come to the party. Gustav send me a letter telling me his dad were taking Gustav with him to the party so to my delight I'm gonna see Gustav.

"Raven?" The voice pulled me out of thought. I looked up a bit startled and saw Hades standing in front of the table where I sat.

"Hades, you're late," I said, knowing there was a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I ran into my sister coming here, but why are you smiling like that?" Hades asked and I could see his own smile starting.

"Oh, I'm not smiling," I tried to hid my smile but it just didn't work. "But what did your sister want?"

"She-" Hades started but got interrupted when June came into the library, walking towards us with a determined look on her face.

"Hades, I thought I told you she was dangerous," June didn't even look at me. She stopped in front of Hades with her hands on her hips.

Hades started to get a touch of pink on his face while he looked at his sister. I could see how embarrassed he was.

"I don't believe she's into young boys like me," Hades said, folding his arms with a frown. "We're just friends and she isn't embarrassed to be seen with me."

I saw that struck something in June and her face turned into disbelieve. "What- what do you mean? I'm not embarrassed."

"Yes, you are. You never want to be seen with me around your friends." Hades said and I could see his eyes tearing up. I started to feel really awkward as if I'm in the middle of some family issue.

"That's not the reason..." June exclaimed and traded off as she took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She was getting worked up over something and I could see she didn't want to take it out on Hades so she tried to calm down.

"You're my brother and I care about you." June said and then she looked at me for the first time. "That's why I don't want you hanging out with a pedophile."

Hades went about five shades pinker, but I just got annoyed. "Oh, so we all should date a guy twice our age?"

June look taken aback. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I said, getting up to challenge her with my death glare.

"June! Stop it!" Hades said and it was kind of weird to see such a short fellow trying to get in between us.

"I didn't start it." June defended but Hades just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Raven. You promised we'll go flying before you go off to the dance." Hades said and with that he walked out of the library with me a bit frozen in surprise. I quickly recovered and with a triumphant smile, I walked out of the library with pride.

Hades sat down on the stands next to me with his hair wild and his cheeks red. We've been here at the Quidditch field for most of the afternoon and Hades hasn't said much after what happened in the library.

I was trying to think of something to say but nothing seemed right so we just sat in silence. Hades was just sitting next to me and I felt really guilty, being the reason he and June fought.

"Hades, I'm sorry-" I started, not being able to stand the silence.

"No, it's not your fault." Hades said, looking at me with the corner of his lips turning up. "The look on her face when I walked out was priceless." He started to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You were really scary." I said still laughing.

"I don't know why she's so thick about our friendship." Hades said with a bit of disbelieve.

"Who knows?" I said to no one in particular. "But do you know who she fancy? 'Cause I saw something-"

"She has her heart on Malfoy from her first year and a lot of good that did her." Hades said with a frown on his face. His eyes were lost in his thoughts and I wondered what the back story was.

Hades ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his face before he exhaled a big sigh. "We'd better get back or you'll be late for the dance."

"Oh, yeah." I actually forgot about the dance for a moment, but now I realized we had to rush back to give me enough time to get ready.

And so we did. After everything that happened today I finally came to the thing that I've been waiting for. The dance was in Slughorn's classroom and I had a bit of doubts that it was going to be big enough but when I arrived I was truly amazed.

The room was enlarged with magic and of course there was enough room. There were tables lining the walls with all kinds of sweets and snacks. The candles in the room made the light dance throughout the room, giving it a nice Halloween atmosphere. Little witch decorations were flying around the room, pumpkins were all around the rooms with the carved faces laughing and changing every so often. I had to give it to Slughorn, the place looked amazing and it was already packed with guests and students.

It was so darkly lit that I had a bit of trouble to see if Gustav was here. So I made my way all through the big room, eating finger-food and drinking punch as I go. I searched every face, behind every curtain and even under every table, but yet Gustav was nowhere to be found.

I stopped at the punch bowl after I was about two times through the whole room and just waited. He was probably running late or just at the bathroom... With his father 'cause they had... A lot of punch. Yeah, that's probably it.

I saw lots of familiar faces from famous Quidditch players to ministry workers from way up. Most of the professors were also here, keeping the students in line or talking to the guests from outside the school. Snape was lurking around at one of the snack tables, glaring at every piece of food on the plate as if it wasn't good enough to be eaten by him. I also saw Hermione and Ginny across the dance floor, talking in hushed voices.

To my utter misfortune June was also here. I searched through the crowd and finally my eyes landed on her. I frowned, feeling annoyed all over again but then I felt the guilt of getting between her and her brother sinking in. I guess I should apologize to put my guilt to rest...

After a few moment of building up words to say to her and hoping Gustav would come in and stop me, I finally made my way to her. As I came closer, moving through the couple of people on the dance floor, I saw that her wand was raised. I looked at her target but it was too dark to see where she was really pointing. As I tried to look at the people who might be her target I felt a sudden bump from behind causing me to wobble forward. I realized it was a dance step gone wrong that bumped me just before I saw a pink light flash.

I looked up and saw June right before me with a sickened look on her face. She looked at me and I could see how her eyes changed to anger.

"I'm so..." I traded off as the most unbelievable thing happened, Snape was dancing!

My mouth was hanging open, looking just like everyone around me. Snape was actually killing the dance floor with his shocking good moves. His face were pulled in anger and it just added to how dramatic his moves were... I was pulled out of thought when I got pushed from the side causing me to fall.

"Look at what you did!" June screamed, pointing at Snape just as he started to scream, "Stop this spell or I'll kill every last one of you dunderheads!"

I got to my feet seeing a lot of people were still frozen with shock, half of the others laughed and the other half were enjoying the snacks, not noticing what was happening.

"You can't push me like that!" I screamed back, raising my wand at her.

"You ruin everything!" June screamed, wanting to out shout me.

"It's not like I have any colorful memories about you!" I shouted with disbelieve. About now everyone was looking at us but I couldn't care less.

"You want colorful?" June asked furious.

There flashed a light from June's wand again and just as the spell flashed towards me I was pulled back. McGonagall stood at my side and it looked like she wanted to confront me but instead got hit by the spell meant for me. Her hand flew to her stomach and she bowed forward just as she puke a rainbow, it was really liquid with the colors of the rainbow that spilled out of her mouth.

June looked horrified as she saw her spell hit McGonagall. "Would you stop making me hex teachers!"

I ignored June and kneeled next to McGonagall, seeing her face turning blue. Snape was still screaming death threats as he spun on his back with real skill. I looked back at June, seeing she was overwhelmed with horror.

"You stop Prof Snape from breaking his neck and I'll stop Prof McGonagall from suffocating on rainbows!" I ordered and with that all my focus was back on McGonagall. I lifted my wand and with a firm voice said, "Anapneo."

McGonagall fell to her knees as everything left her stomach with rainbow colors. A lot of it splashed on me but I was more focused to catch her before she fell.

"Rav?" A voice came from behind me and suddenly McGonagall was lifted out of my arms. I looked at the arms that held her now and saw Gustav had finally arrived.

"Raven, what happened?" I looked up and saw it was Gustav's dad asking me that. Before I could reply Snape made his way through all the people surrounding us. His hand was tightly around June's arm. Snape moved forward taking my arm in his other hand.

"You two have some explaining to do." Snape growled with hatred.

McGonagall got up, out of Gustav's arms and with that they led us to Slughorn's office, I didn't even get a chance to say hello to Gustav or his dad. Snape pushed us down on the chairs and then hovered over us with his arms crossed. McGonagall was more sensible and lit the fireplace to make the room a little less scary.

"Now, who hexed me?" Snape said and I could see how furious he was through the burning in his eyes. McGonagall moved to stand next to Snape and she still looked a bit blue and green.

June stayed silent and I looked at her, wondering if I should rat her out or just keep my mouth or say it was me... Nah, I'll rather keep my mouth and follow June's example.

"Ms Aeron and Rippner, you don't understand what kind of trouble you are in." McGonagall said in her stern voice, looking at us with disappointed eyes. "Keeping quite will only let both of you get punished for all the crimes. Is that what you want?"

I looked down, not wanting to sell June out, knowing how it felt to have done something accidental... If it was accidental.

"Alright then if neither of you wants to talk, you'll both just have to get punished." McGonagall said and as she looked at me I could see she expected better of me. "Fifty points each."

"And a weeks detention with Prof Slughorn, seeing as it was his party you ruined." Snape snapped and I could see the threats shining through his eyes.

"Yes Professors." I said, wanting to break the intense silence.

McGonagall nodded. "Ms Aeron, may I have a word."

"And Ms Rippner will come with me for a little chat." Snape said and it really didn't sound pleasant.

June stood up with a grown and as they walked out, I looked back at McGonagall, wondering if I would get more points taken for hitting her with that spell to empty her stomach.

"I know it was Ms Rippner that hexed us, but what I don't know is why you are protecting her." McGonagall said, sitting down behind the desk. I stood up and walked to the fireplace, looking at the flames as they danced.

"It was in a way my fault." I murmured, feeling the fire's heat burning me through my dress robes.

McGonagall sighed. "I also wanted to thank you for doing that spell. How did you know to use it?" She asked with interest and horror in her eyes. I guess it was still fresh in her mind and it was really painful for her to think about it.

"Madam Pomfrey used it on me when I was puking." I said with a smirk, knowing it was also June's spell that made me puke.

I finally left when McGonagall dismissed me and as I walked out I saw the whole situation didn't stop the party. Snape's dance inspired other people to try and beat that. The rainbow puke was cleaned up and the crow was roaring with gossip and whispering voices about what they think really happened.

I was on my way out of the party to just clean myself up and sleep, but someone stopped me my pulling my arm back.

"Rav, are you alright?" Gustav voice came and as I turned around I couldn't help but laugh. Everything just seemed so funny to me and so unreal.

"What?" Gustav asked, straitening out his hair and dress robes. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"You're late." I said with a grin, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But you know how Dad gets when we're going to a party." Gustav shook his head amused. "I swear he spends more time in front of the mirror than all my sister and Mum combined."

I looked at where Gustav's dad stood, he was talking with Slughorn and they were laughing. "Well, he does look good tonight."

Gustav snorted. "Yeah, you did too before you got attacked by color."

I looked down and realized that I forgot about the puke covering the bottom half of my dress robes. "Let's go to the common room so that I can get changed and then we'll catch up." I said with a smile as I hooked my arm through his.

I exhaled with satisfaction as I lied down on the ground under the oak tree that's next to the lake. Gustav lied down next to me, taking my hand with his warm hands.

This was perfect; under the beautiful night sky with the sounds of the lake and having my best friend with me. I turned my head to look at Gustav and he was looking at me.

"What happened at the party? 'Cause you wouldn't believe all the rubbish I heard about what happened." Gustav asked, chuckling under his breath.

I shook my head with a chuckle, "I accidently bumped into that June Rippner girl and see was trying to hex someone but with me bumping her it caused her to hex Snape with some kind of dancing hex." I couldn't help but laugh when I thought back to that moves.

"Yeah, I saw that! I couldn't believe my eyes." Gustav said laughing.

"Yeah and then she wanted hex me this ridiculous puking hex but shot Prof McGonagall by accident." I said laughing. "Oh and the worst part is I'm stuck having detention with June the whole next week."

"I'm sure you'll survive it." He said smiling up at the stars.

"I don't think I will. Honestly, it would be a miracle if I make it out alive!" I said and he laughed again.

"You know, I actually think she's having a affair with Snape. I saw them sneaking around in this old dusty house that's hid under the Whomping Willow." I said after a few minutes of silence. His head snapped to me and he sat up halfway, still resting on his arms.

"Raven, are you certain? I mean it's not that I don't believe you, it's just that this can be big." He said frowning.

"No, I'm not sure. Dumbledore said Snape was helping her with something but it really looked fishy." I said and he nodded.

"Well, if Dumbledore said you shouldn't worry about it, then you shouldn't worry about it." He said smiling again.

He lifted his right arm hesitantly and traced the back of his knuckled across my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I whispered my eyes wide with anticipation.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered back, ignoring my question.

I smiled but sobered up when he leaned in. His eyes flicked to my lips and back up to mine. With his hand fisted in my hair, I lifted my head slightly. My best friend for I don't even know how many years is going to kiss me and I have absolutely no objections.

"Gustav! Gustav the party is over, where are you?" His father screamed and he closed his eyes in disappointment.

He helped me up and I kissed him on his cheek after a few seconds of silence.

"Goodbye Gus." I said softly against his cheek. He nodded and turned around walking back to his father.

**Well, I hope you liked it! So before you go be awesome somewhere else please review! **


End file.
